Terrifying Darkness
by adromir
Summary: During the last battle at the Black Gate of Mordor, Sauron was finally destroyed, returning victory and light back to Middle Earth...but Legolas' darkest torment had just begun.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary :**** In the last battle at the Black Gate of Mordor, Sauron was finally destroyed, returning  victory and light to Middle Earth…but Legolas' darkest torment had just begun.**

**Hello, hello! It's nice to see you all again! Everyone is still alive, I hope? Like I've promised, I return with a new LOTR fic, set at the end of the War. Remember the last battle at Cirith Gorgor? Yes, that's the one. What will happen to Legolas? Keep reading and you'll find out.**

**Oh, have I told you that today is my birthday? **

*********************************************

"Of all the crazy thing she had ever done, _this_ takes the cake!" Éomer son of Éomund ranted as he walked to and fro in the chamber. "I told her to stay in Edoras but what did she do? She disguised herself and sneaked with us into war! Stupid insolent brat!"

Standing by the door, Legolas almost laughed. _Stupid insolent brat.__ My brother used to call me that. Éomer is so like Kel sometimes. The prince of Mirkwood shook his head as the man kept on with his tirade. He knew exactly what Éomer was going through. It was complete anxiety and total fear that rattled the usually mild-tempered man to go on like this._

Éomer was still wearing his armor plate, all muddied and blood splattered from the recent battle in the Pelennor Field. Once in a while, he would get near to the bed and stare at the unconscious young lady lying there. Then he would run his hands through his already disheveled hair, resuming his ranting and praying.

Lady Ioreth, the woman who supervised the goings-on in the House of Healing of the White City, glanced in exasperation at the King of Rohan. "If you would be so kind, my lord, please keep down your voice. I'm trying to concentrate on your sister."

Éomer stopped and stared with mixed feelings as the elder woman treated Éowyn's wound.  She was gently cleaning the blood off the long gash at the back of his sister's head. He blanched at the amount of blood that spread on the once pristine white cloth. 

Kneeling by the bed, Éomer picked Éowyn's limp hand and kissed it. "Please, Éowyn, awake. Wake up, sister. Don't leave me. You are the only one I have now," he whispered brokenly, tears of frustration and anger swimming in his green eyes. Those eyes then snapped back to Ioreth. "Why isn't she responding? She hasn't come to her senses since she was knocked down in the field! Is she going to make it or not?!"

Ioreth released a heavy sigh. "I can't work like this!" she cried out, stilling her hands and glared at the flaxen-haired Rohirrim warrior. "Get out of this room and get out of my hair! I'm trying to save her life and I pray you would let me, my lord!"

Legolas took that as his cue. He reached over and grabbed Éomer's arm. "Éomer, come with me. Let Lady Ioreth takes care of Éowyn."

The man resisted. "I can't leave Éowyn! I don't want to lose her!"

"Then give Lady Ioreth some working space. Crowding her like this is not helping in any way," Legolas' lilting voice came quietly. 

Taken by the elf's words, Éomer lowered his head. He then reached over and placed a kiss on Éowyn's forehead. "When I get back, I want to see you awake, you hear?" There was still no response from his injured sister. Reluctantly, Éomer straightened and let Legolas steer him out of the chamber. 

Ioreth couldn't help but breathe a sigh a relief when the door closed behind the two tall figures. Then she got back to her task at hand.

****************************   

"I should have known that Éowyn would do something like this," Éomer said softly when they stepped out onto the house wide porch. Legolas had thought that some fresh air might do the young king some good to clear his head so he had dragged Éomer here.

From their vantage point, they both could clearly see the vast Field of Pelennor. The elf prince stared at the aftermath of the great battle with heavy heart. Dead bodies of orcs, men and horses littered the ground. The Gondor and Rohirrim warriors worked together to see to the cleaning of the mess. The rangers from the North and the remaining numbers of warriors from Mirkwood also lent their hands in the tedious and gruesome chore. The wounded were brought into the House of Healings for treatment. There was a scene of controlled chaos everywhere as they put to right the battered city of Minas Tirith once more. The battle had ended several hours ago, yet there was still the air of great unrest hovering on everyone's mind.

"No wonder she was so silent when I left her in Edoras. She had planned to steal into our troop all along!" Éomer was still speaking. "I should have seen it coming! That girl is going to be in a lot of trouble when she wakes up!"

Legolas smiled to hear that. "She's a brave one, Éomer."

Éomer glared at the elf. "I know, but don't tell her that!" Then he sighed. "I hope she will be all right. I can't lose her, not after I've lost Uncle Theoden."

The elf sobered. King Theoden, the previous king of Rohan had been slain in the battle only yesterday. The pain was still fresh to Éomer, reflected in the anguished glint of his eyes. As he had been named Theoden's heir, the Rohirrims had instantly inaugurated Éomer as their new king. And now, he had just found out that his sister had fallen in combat, the sister that he hadn't realized had followed him to Gondor in secrecy.

Legolas put a calming hand on the man's shoulder, the man that he had come to trust as a good friend since the bloody battle of Helm's Deep. "She will be all right. She is so much like you, hard headed and strong."

Éomer looked sideways at the elf prince. "I hope that's a compliment."

"It is."

The man grinned. He gazed at the silver circlet placed atop the elf's golden head and grinned even wider. "I would also like to compliment you on how dashing you still look after the wearying battle. It's a surprise that thing never fell off!"

Legolas glowered back. "Now that you finally managed to come out with a bad joke, I believe you are composed enough to return to your sister?"

Éomer nodded. "Yes. I can't wait to see if she has awakened."

"Good. Let's go back. But on one condition!"

"What now?"

"Get that blood and mud off your body first. You don't want to scare your sister to death, do you? You look like what an orc would drag in!"

***********************

Éowyn hadn't woken but her condition was improving. She didn't appear to have other injuries besides the head wound, and she was deeply asleep for the time being. Éomer had pulled a chair close to the bed to watch over his sister, stroking her hair lovingly and calling her name repeatedly in a soft voice.

Legolas left the two siblings alone and went to the chamber next door. He saw Pippin and Gimli sleeping soundly in their chairs, keeping company to Merry, who had also gotten injured in the battle. They had found the new knight of Rohan not far away from Éowyn in the field. His wound was not too serious, only a broken arm and some cuts and bruises.

Smiling, Legolas silently retreated and walked to the other chamber down the hall. He pushed open the door and found that Aragorn and Gandalf were still there, surrounding an ailing man on the cot. Lady Ioreth, who had just left Éowyn's side, was also present to lend aid.

"How is he?" Legolas asked quietly, almost afraid to disturb the tense silence.

Aragorn never looked up from his task of treating the man's injury. The scent of crushed _athelas coming from a steaming bowl of water permeated the room.  "He will recover. His fever has gone down."_

Legolas sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. To think that he nearly got burnt to death by his own father's hands."

They all nodded their heads gravely. If they had arrived even a minute late, the man named Faramir might have lost his life under the pile of firewood and kindling. Lord Denethor, the steward of Gondor, was about to light the flame to the pyre when the fellowship burst into the royal tomb. He had yelled at them to stand aside and not interfere with his intention. "My son Boromir is dead! So is this one! The White City is crumbling around me and no hope seems at hand! I'd rather forfeit before the hurt and pain catches me again!" 

Pippin, who had been in Minas Tirith since leaving the destruction of Saruman's power in Orthanc, knew that Faramir still breathed. The hobbit had convinced Gandalf and the others of this, saying that Denethor had lost his mind and intended to burn his son alive. Pippin was there when Faramir was brought in from the battlefield three days ago and saw how the man fought for his life against the poison in his blood from a Nazgul's dart. Denethor's youngest son was a strong young man even though he was always quiet and meek under his father's authority. He would survive the wound if given the chance and ample care. But Denethor, selfish as he was, had thought to escape the desolation of being left without heir and dethroned from his seat as the ruler of Gondor. 

Ignoring the steward's cries and curses, the fellowship unearthed Faramir form under the pyre and had hurriedly taken him back to the House of Healing. The last they saw of Denethor was when the man slammed the door to the tomb closed, locking himself inside. A while later, the building was engulfed in flames.

Legolas and the other two watched as Aragorn took Faramir's hand in his and bent down near the ailing man's ear. "Faramir, hearken to me. Follow my voice. Leave the shadow, Faramir. Return to us."

A smile involuntarily came to Legolas' lips_. How many times have those same words come to my own ears in the past? From Aragorn, from Keldarion, from my father. If Faramir is as strong as his brother, Boromir, he will definitely survive this. His own king is calling him._

The prince gazed proudly at his friend, the man named Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, and now King Ellessar to the people of Gondor. Denethor had asked for hope when it had actually arrived in the form of this man that Legolas called Estel, the brother he had vowed to protect to his dying breath. After leaving Isengard and Saruman's downfall, they had hastily ridden to Gondor at Gandalf's urge. The White Wizard had told them of the grave danger surrounding the White City of Minas Tirith. Sauron's army, consisting of the Morguls, Easterlings, Sauthrons and Haradhrims with their múmakils, had swarmed the kingdom of men, threatening the seat for the last line of the Numenorean kings.

While the Rohirrims returned to Edoras to gather more warriors to help in the battle, Aragorn and his two companions made haste for Gondor and to their delight came upon the twin sons of Elrond on the way.  Elladan and Elrohir were not alone though. They had brought with them a troop of Rangers from the North that was led by Halbarad Dunadan, Aragon's kinsmen in his ranger days. 

"What are you two doing here?" Legolas and Aragorn had simultaneously cried out in astonishment when they met the twins, hugging one another in pure joy.

"You don't expect us to sit idly at home and let you have all the excitement, do you?" the twins had responded. 

And so they had gone through the Paths of the Dead together, lifting up the curse on the Dead and led them out to fulfill their final oath to Isildur, to defeat the Black Master Sauron. Thus, when they came out of the path on ships of great draught with many oars, everyone stared in wonder, knowing what this event truly meant, knowing that the old prophecy was becoming a reality. The king of Gondor had returned.

There was no time for other things after that except for the ghastly battle to protect Minas Tirith. The city had nearly crumbled, even with the aids of defense from Rohan and Mirkwood. Aragorn and his large entourage had arrived just in time to prevent Gondor from falling completely into the enemy's hands. 

Legolas stopped his musings when Faramir suddenly stirred. His eyes opened and fell upon the face of the man who still bent over him in concern. A light of knowledge and devotion kindled in his eyes as he softly spoke, "My lord Aragorn. You've called me."

Aragorn smiled, part relieved and part assuring. "Yes, that I did. "

Faramir made a move to rise but Aragorn quickly placed a restraining hand on his chest. "None of that, Faramir. Rest. You are still weary. You will be needed later. But rest for now."

The new steward of Gondor weakly nodded. "As you command, my liege."

Aragorn straightened up and looked at Ioreth. "I'll see to him now, my lord," she said even before Aragorn could speak. She gazed thoughtfully at him. "I guess a part of the prophecy is really true; _The_ hands of the king are the hands of a healer_. You are _indeed_ our true king, and a very handsome one at that."_

Gandalf and Legolas exchanged grins when Aragorn blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, lady," the man replied, bowing slightly. "I'm pleased to know that my appearance pleases you."

With a tongue in his cheek, Legolas spoke, "And very modest about it too."

As Aragorn scowled at his friend, Ioreth also turned to him. "And you master elf, I've always known that elves are beautiful, but never had I thought to see one as magnificent looking as you!"

Now it was Legolas' turn to blush deep crimson. Aragorn roared with laughter beside Gandalf. "Lady Ioreth, I know I'm going to like you. A _lot_!"

Then they heard a low chuckle coming from the bed. "A handsome king, a beautiful elf, and a likable pretty lady of the Healing House. I'm glad to be alive!"

The elderly woman knelt down beside the bed. "Hush, Lord Faramir! Now you're babbling. Drink this potion that our liege has made for you and go back to sleep."

 Faramir wrinkled his nose at the odor of the draught. "It smells terrible!"

"It tastes even worst! Believe me!" Legolas announced, earning a killing glare from Aragorn. "You are not helping with that remark, you nift!"

Legolas' eyes widened with complete innocence. "_What?_ I was just stating the truth!"

Shaking his head at the two friend's familiar banter, Gandalf said, "Let's leave the patient to his medicine. We need to plan on our next move."

As the foul taste of the potion lingered in Faramir's mouth, he watched as Legolas and Aragorn followed the wizard out of the room. Then he turned to Ioreth. "Where's my father?"

She went absolutely still. Ioreth knew that there was no love-lost between Denethor and his youngest son, but Faramir respected his father just the same. She knew that Denethor's demise would more or less bring pain to the young man who had just lost a brother he truly loved.

"What is it, lady? What had happened while I was indisposed?"

She picked up his hand and squeezed it. Then she told him.

TBC… 

**Okay. Nothing much happened there. Maybe tomorrow?**


	2. 2

**@LOTRFaith :**** Yes. It is me. The Adromir who always likes to leave you all in a coma with my dreadful cliffies from Mordor! No, I'm well. I'm just waiting for the 'opportune moment' to come out with those cliffies you love so much. Savvy?**

**@Kayo :**** You want Éowyn to die? God, you really hate her don't you? LOL!!**

**@Chanra :**** Thank you for that elvish birthday wish!**

**@feanen :**** There's no cliffie. For now. I'm saving them for you in the next chapters! He! He!**

**@Kelsi :**** Better and better? Holy sh…I mean crap, I hope you're right! Thank you. And I'm writing, I'm writing!**

@Aranel of Mirkwood : Legolas the Poster sang to me a Birthday song? Oh, how sweet! (I hope Schumacher got down with a bad flu or something on the race day.)

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : You have such a wild imagination! Ioreth the wicked woman! I like it! But no, not in this story, though! LOL!!!!!**

**@szhismine :**** It gave you a heart attack? Do you want more, cause I got several cliffies here to throw at you! **

**@Alkvingiel :**** Yes. A poster from Allposters.com will be a very good birthday present! (Hint.)**

**@layla146 :**** You don't want 'maybe'? Hmmm…how about 'probably'? Nah, just kidding. The drama and angst will come. Wait and see! And thank you!**

**@Manders1953 :**** Most of those stuffs including Denethor trying to burn Faramir alive _does_ happen in the book. (that's scary!) Do read the book and have fun finishing the hundreds of pages! He! He!**

@pirate-chica : I love the ROTK trailer! It's incredible!

**@Kirsten :**** Good. Keep waiting and be ready to be surprised. Your nightmare is about to begin.**

**@IrishQT :**** I'm 28, can you believe it?**

**@RuByMoOn17  &**** Sailor Elf : I will!**

**@Veryawen, Lucy, ErfeaKM, Aredhe1314; Jamie, tbiris, Lady Lenna, Mcat, Menthol  : Thank you!!!!!**

**********************************

Solemn faces gathered around the large table in Minas Tirith council hall. All the lords of Gondor were there, as well as Gandalf the wizard, Gimli the dwarf, Legolas the elf with Commander Jaden from Mirkwood, Elrond's twin sons of Rivendell, King Éomer of Rohan, and Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth. A tinge of sadness struck Aragorn's heart at Halbarad's absence, for the Dunadain had perished in the Pelennor Field battle.

They all watched in silence as Gandalf stood tall and gave his counsel. "There are great forces arrayed against us in Mordor. Hardly has our strength sufficed to beat off the first assault. Then this war might be without hope, as Denethor had perceived. Not if we sit here, enduring siege after siege."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Gandalf? Surely not retreat?" Prince Imrahil voiced out, frowning. 

"That is definitely out of the question!" Gimli interjected. "I do not come hundreds of leagues from home just to turn back from the taste of victory!"

"Dwarf. Always so cocky," Elrohir teased, much to Legolas and Elladan's amusement. Aragorn and the others couldn't help but smile at the dwarf's obvious impatience. 

"I agree with you Gimli. Retreat is never the option," Gandalf told the dwarf. "We still have hope but not by arms. Into the midst of all these came the Ring of Power, lug by the two hobbits to Mount Doom to get it destroy. This is where our hope truly lies to defeat the darkness. If Sauron regains the Ring, your valor is in vain and his victory will be swift and complete. And all will be forfeited. Sauron knows the Ring's destruction will mean his own, but he does not know yet where it is so we still have hope." 

They all waited in anxious silence at Gandalf's next words.

"We have not the ring, and we cannot achieve victory by arms. But by arms we can give the Ring-bearer his only chance, though frail it may be. We must go on and push Sauron to his last throw. We must call out his hidden strength so he shall empty his land and give the hobbits excess to Mount Doom. Let us be bait, keep Sauron occupied until it is too late for him to know what we truly intended."

There was even more thick silence afterwards as they looked at one another in shock and dismay.

"Are you saying that we have to walk right there as you please into their lair and wreak as much havoc as we can?" Gimli summed up.

Gandalf nodded. "That's right, Gimli. We are to be the decoy to distract the enemy."

After a beat, Gimli cried out, "Good! That's the best suggestion I've ever heard in ages!"

Legolas, Éomer and the twins chuckled at the dwarf's enthusiasm while the others around them instantly went up into a round of murmurs and whispers in mixed reactions. Seeing this, the new king of Gondor stood and put up a hand. 

As the noise died down, Aragorn began, "Let's not reject the counsel of Gandalf. If not for him, all would have been lost long ago. I as one will go on as I have begun. We came to the very end, gentlemen, where hope and despair were akin. This coming battle might surely be our last. So knowing this, I will not command any one of you to come along to what might be a vain effort. Choose your decision at your will."

At that, Prince Imrahil rose. "As for me and my men, we will not turn back until we settle all this! Sauron will fall!"

"As is mine," Éomer said next. "Aragorn has given aid to my people when we needed it, so I will aid him when he calls. Besides, this is not only Gondor's trouble. It is ours to share."

The big hall grew din when the rest of them also voiced out their agreement to join forces. Nodding, Gandalf then asked for their full attention. "Such willingness is what we will need to bring down Sauron. But we cannot leave this city unmanned."

"It will be not unmanned!" a voice came from the door suddenly. They all turned and saw Faramir standing there, albeit shakily.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "Faramir! Didn't I tell you to get rest?"

"Yes you did, my liege." The young man walked closer towards the table. 

"Then why are you here?"

"I have taken rest just like you ordered. Now, I'm here to serve you. I won't be of good in another battle with the enemy, but I shall give my all to see that the White City will be here to receive your return, my king. My father had given up as your steward, but I won't make the same mistake again," Faramir said firmly, gazing unwaveringly at Aragorn. Denethor's death deeply pained him, but his father's intention to burn him alive had shaken him even more. Faramir vowed to live up to his blood of his ancestors. The Ecthelions were strong and noble, and he was one of them.

Aragorn nodded, deeply glad of the younger man's obvious determination and loyalty. "Then I'm proud to have you as my steward."

Prince Imrahil smiled at his nephew. "Have a seat beside me, Faramir, before you fall onto your face."

Faramir obliged and sat down next to his maternal uncle. Before the council started to plan the next strategy, Aragorn stared at Faramir and asked, "Tell me, Faramir. How did you escape lady Ioreth's strict eyes?"

************************

Lady Ioreth was fuming. Her first charge was missing from his bed, and the other one was making excuses for her escape. "For the _tenth_ time, Lady Éowyn, I CANNOT let you out of this room!"

Éowyn sighed. "But I'm fine!"

"No, you are not! That knock you received on your head was enough that it rendered you senseless for a full day! Besides, your brother would not be happy if he finds you up and about after he had given me stern orders not to let you when you awaken!"

"_Éomer_gave strict orders?" Éowyn's eyes bulged. "Why, is this some kind of revenge?"

"Yes it is, sister!" Éomer suddenly entered the room. "And I expect you to submit to it!"

Legolas and Gimli who followed behind the man snickered into their hands as the siblings of Rohan glared at each other. 

"I told you to stay in Edoras!" Éomer shouted. 

"No, you didn't! You _expect_ me to stay in Edoras!" Éowyn shouted back.

"What were you doing snooping into the battle?"

"Because I'm Rohan's shield maiden, that's why!"

"Yes and you got hurt for that!"

"If you know this would happen, then why did you teach me the skill of the blades?"

"Because I don't want you to be a defenseless woman!"

"Do I look defenseless to you?"

"No, but you surely look like a termagant to me!"

"_Termagant!"_Her eyes widened in ire_. "Why, you barbarian!"_ Éowyn raised her fist and struck her brother's chest. Éomer caught her hand. "Cease, Éowyn! You will only hurt yourself more!"

She went perfectly still before bursting into tears. "Uncle Theoden…" she whimpered, collapsing onto Éomer's chest. Éomer sighed softly and hugged her tighter. "I know, sis. I know." He stroked his sister's hair, mindful of the bandage wrapped around her head. For a while, the room was silent saved for Éowyn's heartbreaking sobs.

A long moment later, Legolas cleared his throat. "Err… is it safe now for us to enter?"

Éowyn looked up and her face lighted with joy. "Legolas! You are unharmed!" She reached over and embraced him. Gimli frowned. "Why does the elf receive all your attention, my lady? What about me?"

She laughed softly as she leaned down, kissing the dwarf's cheek. "I'm glad you are well too, Master Gimli."

Gimli blushed, causing Legolas and Éomer to explode into laughter. To cover his embarrassment, the dwarf gruffly said, "Let's go see Merry and Pippin before we take our leave."

"Leave?" Éowyn's smile faltered. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Éomer grasped his sister's shoulders and helped her to sit on the bed. He told Éowyn of their next intent. Her face grew pale with her brother's every word. "M…Mordor? You are going to Mordor?"

When Éomer gravely nodded, she flung her arms around his neck and refused to let go. "Promise me you'll come back!"

"I promise, sister. Don't cry so. And we will only leave in two more days."

"I don't want to be left alone. You're all I have now that Uncle Theoden is dead!"

Éomer pulled back. "You won't be alone. This city will be well guarded. And I will return, Éowyn. I never break my word to you." He nodded at Ioreth way who had been listening to the whole exchange in silence. "Now mind Lady Ioreth. Do not leave this bed until she says so."

Ioreth smiled as she came closer. "I will look after her, my lord. And do not worry. Lady Éowyn will fully recover…_if_ she does not decide to slip away and disappear from this room like one my patients recently did!"

"I fear that you are looking for me, lady?" Faramir appeared at the doorway as if being called. Aragorn and Prince Imrahil were directly behind him.

Aragorn chuckled. "Lady Ioreth, I give back to you my steward. I believe he has escaped your watch?"

Lady Ioreth glared at Faramir. "Ran away is more like it."

Faramir groaned and rolled his eyes. "I did not run away. I have works to do!"

"You shall take up your responsibilities, Faramir, _after_ Ioreth has assured us of your health," Imrahil gently rebuked his nephew. But Faramir was no longer listening. He had already caught sight of Éowyn sitting beside Éomer on the bed. And Éowyn was staring intensely back at him. 

"All right, my lords! Out! Every one of you! Let Lady Éowyn has her rest. And you, Lord Faramir, get back to that room and wait for me there. I'll be right behind to see you."

After kissing his sister's temple, Éomer followed the other males out. Legolas watched closely as Faramir kept on glancing behind him at the direction of Éowyn's room. The elf smiled widely and nudged Éomer beside him. "Don't worry, Éomer. Your sister will not be left alone even if you do not return from Mordor."

Éomer frowned. "What in the world do you mean?"

"You are her brother. You figure it out!" Legolas replied, nodding his head meaningfully at Faramir. The King of Rohan stared at the steward. His eyes widened when comprehension dawned on him. He turned to Legolas and whispered, "If he can curb my sister's recklessness than all the better! Besides, he's even better suited to her than an elf prince I know!"

Aragorn who walked beside them burst up laughing.

**TBC….**

**Pretty calm there, right?**** Tomorrow will be a different story. Get ready for cliffies!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. 3

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : Great plot there, Mellon! (I love it when Frodo go insane!)**

**@namarie2legolas :**** I promise not to  kill him but will do the other things you ask me to do. (grins evilly)**

**@sirithiliel :**** Thank you, and happy belated birthday to you too.**

**@Kayo & Lucy : Yes, you both got that right. It's the calm before the storm syndrome. (Kayo, I think Faramir is too hot for Eowyn too!!)**

**@MorotheWolfGod :**** More? Here's more!**

**@szhismine :**** Err…are you equipped with climbing gear before scaling that cliff, mellon? Get ready, then. Here come some traumatic scenes from 'Cliffhanger' and 'Vertical Limit'!!!!**

@layla146 : Yes! Those are the familiar lines from the trailer. I'm watching it everyday now, waiting breathlessly for the real thing to come out!!!

**@Alkvingiel : I want Legolas or Orli or Legolas or Orli!! Please! Please! Oh, just send it to my e-mail address!!! **

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : Me? Nicer? Dream on, girl! The day I turn 'nicer' is when Legolas sail to Valinor…or maybe not. I can always torture him there! Ha! Ha! Ha! O-oh! My PC is sucking me into the screen. HELP!!!! (now _that's_ wild!)**

**@AbbiCat14 :**** Nice to have you back too!**

**@Menthol :**** Worried no more.  Adromir the evil author is back with terrible cliffies!**

**@feanen :**** I know you don't like cliffies. That's why I keep giving you more!**

***********************************

Two days later, the army of the West was all assembled on the Pelennor Field, all seven thousand of them that consisted of men from Perlargir, warriors of Gondor, riders from Rohan, rangers of the North, knights from Dol Amroth, and the archers from Mirkwood that had accompanied their crown prince in the battle of Helm's Deep.

Everyone was restless, pricked by exhilaration for battle and apprehension of probable death. The thousands of horses were fidgeting, hot mist coming out of their nostrils as they snorted and neighed. Banners and standards of every kingdom and region flapped wildly in the wind. Swords and spears clanked against shields and armor. The sun was already high upon their heads. They were about to march.

Éomer turned to Legolas and saw the elf looking intently up at the sky. "What are you staring at, elf?"

Legolas lowered his gaze and patted Arod's neck when the white stallion moved about agitatedly, as if sensing his master's uneasiness. "The sea gulls," Legolas briefly answered.

Gimli frowned behind him. "Why are they so fascinating to you?"

The elf shrugged. "Because I've never seen them before I came here. And I have this odd feeling that I won't see them again."

Gimli and Éomer exchanged questioning looks at their friend's words. Commander Jaden stared sharply at the Mirkwood crown prince, while Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in growing concern. But they didn't press Legolas any further as Aragorn and Gandalf had just arrived to join them at the head of the procession. 

At last the trumpets rang and they began to move. Troop by troop and company by company, they wheeled and went eastward…to Mordor.

And long after they had passed out of sight down the great road, Éowyn still stood there at the parapet on the great gate to the city. She touched her cheek where her brother had placed his kiss just that morning before he bade her farewell, while inside her heart she prayed hard that Éomer would return to her safe and sound.

The man who stood beside her saw the turmoil emotion on her face. He draped a comforting arm around her back. "He will return, my lady," Faramir said. 

"He better be, or I'll go out there and drag him back with me," she replied. "I don't want to be left alone."

"You won't be alone. I've promised your brother to look after you."

Éowyn looked up and gave him a small smile. Nothing more were said after that as they turned around and headed back into the city.

*************************

"COME FORTH!!" Aragorn's voice loudly echoed. "Come forth, you evil miscreants of Sauron! Show yourself!"

The rest of the army of the West waited in anticipation for any response from within the Black Gate, fully prepared to accept the impending clash. 

It was the sixth day since they left Minas Tirith. After riding through Osgiliath and the Crossroads, they finally came into the desolation that lay before the great rampart of Cirith Gorgor. The vast iron door was firmly closed. Upon the battlement, nothing could be seen. All was silent yet watchful. They knew that their foe lurked somewhere around them, staring back at them with cold-blooded eyes.

Then, the silence was suddenly broken. There came a deafening sound of rolling drums and the braying of horns. The door of the Black Gate was thrown open in a deafening clang and a lone rider clad in black from head to toe finally appeared. Gandalf nudged forward his ride, Shadowfax, to meet him.

"I'm the Mouth of Sauron," the black-clad figure announced. "Do you come here to die, or shall we propose to you your unconditional surrender without shedding any blood?"

The wizard's face was grim as he replied. "Surrender we will not. We come here to destroy you."

The Mouth of Sauron straightened up, his eyes glinting through the opening of his black mask. "Very well. Your funeral." He turned his mount around and headed back towards the gate.

Aragorn glanced behind him towards his companions. "Get ready. They will come."

They nodded back at him and tensed in wait.

It was not long after when the drums and horns sounded again. This time, they came along with hordes of Sauron's army pouring through the gate of Morannon. All about the hills, the hosts of Mordor raged, swarming down towards the army of the West. They recklessly sprang forward, bellowing as they came. Like a storm they broke upon the line of men and elves, beating upon their helms and heads, growling for blood and flesh. The orcs and goblins kept pouring out of every nook and crevice of the surrounding hills, advancing towards them with insane hunger and twisted gluttony.

Sauron had taken the proffered bait.

When the first assault crashed into them, the army of the West was more than ready. Swords and spears were raised high, arrows were notched to bows and swiftly released, cries and shouts of valor merged with the sound of thunderous hoof beat pummeling the earth. It was a complete frightening madness, but they would not retreat from this nor they had the opportunity to turn back. 

This was their last chance to save Middle Earth. Keep Sauron occupied, while the Ring was on its way to be destroyed.

**********************

Running his blade against a goblin's throat, Legolas growled and kicked the body aside. But a sudden shrill in the air made him look up. 

"Nazguls!!" The men around him were shouting as the witch kings on winged beasts bore straight down upon them. 

The elf instantly straightened up and shouted in warnings at his men-at-arms. "Keep your position! Do not falter! Jaden, tell our archers to shoot in volley!"

"Aye, my lord!" Commander Jaden firmly replied, already turning to the Mirkwood warriors to relay the prince's orders.

Legolas looked around him and couldn't stop feeling terrible fear. He found himself floundering in a vicious sea of red and black. The enemy was too many, ten times their own size. It was confirmed then. They all had come here to die.

The ferocious battle had been going on for many hours. Hundreds upon hundreds, the warriors from the West had fallen to their death. The once dry and barren ground was now damp and muddied with blood. This was not simply a war. This was a massacre.

Gimli and Éomer had disappeared in the melee, while Gandalf was starkly visible in his white garb among the dark-clothed enemies. Several yards away, Aragorn had also abandoned his mount and fought along side his elven brothers near the rampart. Seeing the burning fireballs raining from the catapults on the parapet above, Legolas rushed towards the Gondor king, slashing and ripping with his twin blades in maddening fury at the foe that dared to be in his way.

"Estel! Keep clear of the wall!" Legolas yelled, his arms spread wide to stab one blade through a goblin's eyes and a troll's groin with the other. Another fireball hit the ground near them even as he spoke. Aragorn nodded and gestured to Elladan and Elrohir to back away. 

Legolas pivoted when another foul creature leaped at him. He swung his blades in powerful arch and severed the creature's neck. 

And that's when disaster struck.

"Legolas!!!" Aragorn suddenly cried out in warning. Legolas looked up and could only stare in terror at the burning missile headed straight for him with lightning speed. He started to jump to get away but it was already too late. The prince howled in pain when it hit him fully in the face.

**TBC….**

**Erk****!!! Cliffiee!! **

**I can already see the spears, axes, swords and arrows coming straight at me! **

**The only word I can say right now is…errr…parley?**


	4. 4

**@Lomiothiel :**** Go ahead, girl. Start a riot! No one ever started a riot because of me before. LOL!!!**

**@szhismine :**** Legolas will be blind? (smile evilly) Yep. Come on, shoot me! I dare you! He! He!**

**@Kelsi :**** Break his nose? Why would I do that when I have his eyes to burn?! **

**@Etriel :**** Sorry, girl. I just couldn't help giving you the cliffie…and there will be more coming up!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Thank you. I'll be waiting with bated breath.**

**@layla146 :**** The answer is yes.**

**@Fire breathing ferret : I know I'm not nice. LOL!!! Moose? God, that's wild! Ha! Ha! Oh crap! The fan above my head is coming loose and is coming straight for my neck! Erk!!**

**@Tinnuial :**** Good explanation is coming up!**

**@bloodkittie :**** You throw at me swords and axes but I have…Jeng! Jeng!…AK47 and Bazooka! Hah! Beat that!!**

**@purplesmackers :**** Thank you, mellon. Your words are so inspiring!**

**@Kayo :**** You can kill Aragorn or Faramir as you wish but don't you dare touch my Éomer!!!!**

**@lucy :**** You hang out with kids all day? Are you a school teacher or do you have lots of little brothers and sisters? I'm curious to know. I have a 2-year-old nephew but OMG he is soooo hyper-active that I think I have TEN of him!! (he has been my inspiration for the character of Little Legolas)**

**@LOTRFaith :**** It's good that you are finally assured that I'm truly Adromir. Repeat after me. Ad-ro-mir.**

**@AbbiCat14 :**** Legolas' angst is coming your way, mellon! Be prepared. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**@The Balrog of Altena : Yes. The face. I'm very jealous of his beauty.**

**@MoroTheWolfGod :**** You summed it all correctly! **

**@hAdOwCat :**** Thank you! No. He's not going to be all right!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : You have a test and you haven't revised? Err…good luck, mate!**

**@namarie2legolas :**** I like the part where Leggy has to strip! But force him to watch 'Survivor'? Even I am not _that _cruel enough! (the only reason I even watch that reality show is because of Jeff Probst!)**

**@Enigma Jade : He! He! I'm still armed with parley because here comes one more cliffie!**

********************************

Horrified, Aragorn's heart constricted at his friend's terrified scream. He watched helplessly as Legolas got thrown onto his back by the impact. The new king of Gondor scrambled over to his friend's side. "Legolas!"

Panicked, the elf was frantically rubbing and chafing at his face, trying to brush away the burning agony. Aragorn caught and stilled his hands. "Legolas! Stop! You are only making it worse! "

"But it's burning!" Legolas whimpered and moaned, clenching his eyes tight.

"There's no more flame, Legolas. Trust me." The man stared closely at his friend's face and nearly wept at the sight that greeted him. The alabaster skin around the elf's upper face was now partially burnt. The once elegant eyebrows were also singed but not completely. It was a miracle that his soft long hair had not caught any of the flames. But what worried Aragorn the most was the condition of Legolas' eyes. 

"Estel! How is he?" The twins crouched down beside the two friends. The man shook his head as he wrapped one arm around the elf's shoulders and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you back behind the line!"

"No!" Legolas planted his feet to the ground. "I'm not retreating! The battle is not over!"

"But you are hurt!"

"I know that! But I can bear it! Just help me get my bow and supply me with arrows. I can still shoot with my eyes closed!"

"Legolas…"

"Blast it, Estel! Just do as I say!" 

It was deep and immense fear that had pushed the elf to snap at the man in pure desperation. He refused to be weak. He refused to run from the fight like a coward. The elf knew that one of his senses was no longer at work, and he also knew that the injury was bad enough that it might take a long time to heal…_if it will heal. Instead of cowering in fright and surrendering to the pain, Legolas had gotten angry. _

Aragorn and his brothers exchanged knowing looks. As Elladan and Elrohir deflected the blows coming form their foe, Aragorn reached over and retrieved the bow that had been thrown onto the ground from the elf's fall. The strong wood was still intact. "Here, Legolas."

Ignoring the intense pain in his eyes, the elf grasped his familiar weapon and pulled out all the remaining arrows from his quiver in one move. Crouching on one knee, he stabbed the sharp tips into the ground before plucking one and notched it to his bow. "Steer me towards the direction of the top of the rampart," he said quietly.

Aragorn positioned his friend into the right aim as requested. Legolas then listened intently. Now that his sight was useless, his keen hearing was working overdrive. Finally, he grimly smiled. Then he let go.

As arrow after arrow flew up in rapid succession from his friend's bow without miss, Aragorn felt his mouth drop open at the sight. He knew Legolas was a skillful archer, but this was incredible! 

As Elladan and Elrohir worked hard in keeping the enemy away, Aragorn also brandished his sword at the orcs and goblins that were fool enough to attempt to touch the Mirkwood elf. The man managed to yank a full quiver from the back of a troll and pierced all the arrows into the earth right in front of his friend. Legolas never stopped shooting, and the guards on the gate kept falling at his every hit.

"The Eagles are coming!" someone shouted. 

Aragorn looked up and sure it was, Gwaihir and his brother Landroval had arrived with their vassal from the Northern Mountains. The man also saw Hawkeye, Legolas' own pet eagle, among the giant birds. They bore straight down upon the hovering Nazguls, attacking the enemy viciously with their powerful beaks and talons. Knowing that they were outnumbered and overwhelmed, the Nazguls turned and fled in panic.

Then came another explosion that threw Aragorn off his feet. He landed hard on the ground and lay there in daze for a few moments. He waited for his vision to stop swimming and gazed around him…and caught sight of Legolas lying motionless several yards away.

"LEGOLAS!" Aragorn cried out and rushed to his friend. "Legolas, please answer me!" The man gently rolled the elf onto his back. He choked on his tears, fearing that Legolas was already dead. To his relief, his friend still breathed, but now there was a profusely bleeding hole on the elf's right thigh. Shrapnel from the blast had struck him there.

As Aragorn held his fallen friend in his arms, he suddenly felt the ground rock beneath his feet. Then rising swiftly up far above the Black Gate, a vast soaring darkness sprang into the sky, flickering with fire. The earth groaned and quaked, while the thick dark clouds rolled crazily as if to crash upon them. 

Slowly, the Towers of the Teeth within the gate started to sway. It then tottered and fell down. The rampart crumbled, bringing Sauron's creatures along with it. From far away, came a growing drumming rumble of a roar, a long echoing roll of ruinous noise.

The trolls, orcs, goblins and the rest of the Black Lord's servants cried out in terror and alarm. They knew instantly what was happening. Suddenly losing their cravings for blood and death, they turned tail to flee, abandoning the battlefield and scattering away for their own lives.

"The realm of Sauron is ended!" came Gandalf's loud voice from amongst the loud cheers of the alliance army from the West. "The Ring bearer has fulfilled his quest! Sauron is destroyed!"

Aragorn had heard the wizard's words. He listened as they shouted their great joy and roared their victory. They had succeeded in the ploy. Frodo and Sam had managed to get to Mount Doom and cast the Ring into the fire. 

But staring down at the limp form of the elf prince cradled next to his breast, the king of Gondor sadly found no reason to rejoice. 

************************

"Be careful with his leg!"

"…Lord, there is too much blood…"

"…is he going to make it?"

"His eyes! Will he be blind?!"

"Legolas? Are you with us…?"

The voices came and go around him, hurting his incessantly throbbing head. Yet, he had neither will nor strength to tell them to cease the noise. And there was pain, intense pain everywhere all over his body. The worst came from the pain in his thigh, the pain in his eyes…the pain in his heart.

_What's going on?_

He tried to raise his arm to yank at the cloth that he felt bound firmly over his eyes, but his limbs felt too heavy. No, that was not correct. _He_ felt too weak, like a newborn colt.

_What happened?_

He worked his lips to ask the question out loud but no voice escaped him. His throat felt too dry and parched, as if he had screamed all day long. That was not correct either. He had not been screaming. He had been fighting for many hours…with hordes of evil from Mordor. He felt himself jostled and nudged, positioned on something that was swiftly moving. His entire body howled in painful protest. 

_Stop! Leave me be! It hurts too much!_

Aragorn glanced down when another moan came from the injured elf he held in front of him. He instantly slowed down Roheryn, his old mount that the Dunadains had brought for him from the North, and guided the stallion to a stop. Commander Jaden also halted beside him and gazed at Legolas with great worry. "My lord? Is he…?"

Aragorn shook his head, dismissing the Mirkwood elf's greatest fear. "The ride is giving him great agony," the man replied, adjusting his cloak around his friend's trembling form. "We have to lessen our pace."

By that time, Elladan and Elrohir had also halted next to them. Gimli, who rode behind the younger twin, was beside himself with anxiety. "But he needs medical attention! Or he will…"

"I know that, Gimli!" Aragorn snapped. 

The sound obviously distressed Legolas for the prince groaned deeply in his throat. Aragorn sighed before he leaned down and kissed the top of Legolas' head. Then the Gondor king said in softer tone, "He will prevail until we reach Minas Tirith. We know him. He is _too stubborn to simply submit and forsake his life. But we need not put him in much greater pain than he is now. That's the least we can do for him."_

Aragorn was also berating himself for selfishly declining Gwaihir's offer to fly Legolas back to the White City. The man refused to part with his friend even for a second, so scared he was that Legolas would fade away during his absence. So Gwaihir and his kin flew off with Gandalf to Mount Doom to assure themselves of Sauron's total destruction.

Gimli looked down, blinking back his tears. Then the dwarf reached over to grip Legolas' lifeless hand. "Stay, elf," he said gruffly. "Stay and do not surrender. We are with you and will help you pull through this. Just stay." 

_Stay…_

That's the plea that he was hearing. Yet, he could not respond to it.

_Stay…_

That's what he wanted to do, but it took too much of him.

_Stay…_

And everything faded to nothingness.

**TBC…..**


	5. 5

**@Lucy :**** Good luck with your hyper kids! (And they call _you_ Kid?)**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Thank you for those Orli pics and Pippin's! They are awesome! I'm making them my screensaver! (I do not have that lightning flashed pic. Sorry. But maybe we can find it somewhere on hundreds of OB's fan sites! And that will be a very heavy search!)**

**@feanen :**** Yes. You have thought correctly.**

**@Stephanie Lou : Sorry for being so cruel. (grin evilly) Actually, I'm not sorry at all. He he.**

**@purplesmackers :**** I also LOVE Hallmark channel! Those 'feel good' and 'touching' movies are my favorite. **

**@DiamondD :**** You and your naked elf _and_ Frodo! LOL!! (I love naked elf too!) Anyway, yes, Schumacher won and I'm so…arghh! It's all because of the rain! I hope car go up in flame in Suzuka next week!!!**

@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : I love to hear your debate with your own voice of reason! That is my favorite past time!!!

**@Balrog of Altena : Aragorn will play a BIG part in this, mellon. Wait and see!**

**@Vane E : I'm sorry for your lost. If reading my works will make you feel better, then please do so. I'll try to make Legolas suffer as much as possible. Your wish is my command, o madam vampire.**

**@Kayo :**** NO!!!! Not my Éomer!!! (glare at Legolas) Come back here, Leggy! If you don't, I'll make sure you wear that blasted crown you hate so much at all time, even while you're sleeping or bathing! I'm serious! Release Éomer now! (Legolas look at Kayo) Sorry, Kayo. Adromir has the ultimate control over me.**

**@szhismine :**** Still having trouble with that bow, I see. Ha ha ha…!!**

**@Menthol :**** Even the mental institution cannot help you with your affliction. They might think it was due to too much Tolkien and will send you to a 'Tolkien Addict' support meeting!! …Hi. I'm Menthol. I'm a Tolkien addict… Hi, Menthol. We are Tolkien addicts to.**

**@namarie2legolas :**** I can't imagine him moving around with a  walking stick. How about letting him have a guide-dog? That will be cool! (Those guide dogs for the blinds are incredible! I saw this documentary about them once and they knew exactly where they should go and what they were doing!)**

**@LOTRFaith :**** He! He! Ad-ro-mir lives!**

**@tbiris :**** Thank you. I never thought I would do this either. ;) **

**@Wilmarin :**** You want more angst? Here's more!**

**Legolas**** :**** (sitting on the desk with a calculator and his insurance policy) For the wound to the thigh, that will gives me 5,000 _guineas_. For my blinded eyes, I will receive 10,000 _guineas_ each. The total compensation Adromir owes me will be…hmmm…(punching into the calculator) Hah! That will be 25,000 _guineas _in total! Yay!! I'm rich!!**

**Adromir**** :**** You wish, you pale skinned creature! Your yearly wages; 36,000 _guineas_. Your employment benefit including three weeks vacation to Hawaii; 5,000 _guineas_. Your visa renewal fee; 1,000 _guineas_. Your insurance premium; 2,000 _guineas_. All in total; 44,000 _guineas_! Now you owe me 19,000 _guineas_! So get back out there and do your job!!**

**********************************

The people of Minas Tirith celebrated the return of the alliance army with much enthusiasm. Cheers and joyful applause shook the city as the men and women, young and old, poured into the streets to meet them as the army marched through the great gate.

But their new king wasted no time for those entire affairs. He spurred his mount faster, heading directly for the citadel, towards the royal quarters. The rest of the wounded were being brought into the House of Healing, but Aragorn refused to relinquish Legolas into somebody else's care. _He's my brother. I'll take care of him_, he vowed as he guided Roheryn trough the excited crowd.

The people of Gondor saw the grim expression on their king's face and the gravely injured elf in his arms. Then they also found out that half of the army returned not unscathed. Most of the men were bloodied, muddied and exhausted. The battle had claimed their utmost strength and endurance, and half of their lives. 

The people sobered. Middle Earth had won over the Darkness, true. But such a big price they had to pay. Abandoning their rejoicing, the people began to help the army with the wounded, giving them refreshments and offering their homes as place to take respite. These were the least they could do after the sacrifices that the army had made for them.

As Gimli and the Rivendell twins followed Aragorn into the citadel, Éomer, Prince Imrahil and Commander Jaden led their injured company towards the House of Healing. Lady Ioreth and her assistants, as well as Éowyn, were already there waiting for them.

Éowyn ran down the steps and jumped into her brother's arms as soon as he dismounted. "Éomer!"

"Hello, termagant," he said with a relieved smile. She laughed in her tears, hugging her brother for a very long moment. "Oh Éomer, I'm glad you remembered to return!"

Éomer chuckled. "I _almost forgot, dear sister. But I fear your wrath even more if I didn't, so…" His voice trailed off when he caught sight of a very beautiful young maiden being crushed in Prince Imrahil's embrace beside them. Éowyn saw the direction of her brother's gaze and couldn't help but grin in amusement. "That's Princess Lothiriel…"_

"My own 'termagant'," Prince Imrahil finished for her. "My one and only daughter."

Speechless, Éomer blinked, his eyes still straying upon Lothiriel's wonderful features. As elven blood ran through her veins from her father's lineage, Lothiriel's face was actually glowing with full radiance. 

"Éomer, cease that." Éowyn pinched her brother's arm. "You are staring."

The man instantly snapped back to awareness, clearing his throat in embarrassment. "Err…Forgive me, my lady. I was…err…well…"

To her credit, Lothiriel made no notice of his discomfiture. She just smiled, bowed slightly at him, and turned back to her sire. "Let me tend to that gash on your arm, father."

Prince Imrahil was frowning. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay inside the citadel. Didn't I have your promise that you will heed my every word before I let you come with me to this city?"

Lothiriel only responded softly, leaning comfortingly against the prince as she steered her father inside.

Éomer shook his head, cursing himself for being such a stuttering idiot. _You are now a king, you fool! But you acted just like a love struck clown! Nice going, Éomer! That was very impressive. I bet that lady finds you very entertaining!_

Éowyn hid her laughter behind her hand at her brother's scowl. She looked around, staring at the Mirkwood elves that had also dismounted and headed for the house, but a certain golden haired elf prince was missing. "Where's Legolas?"

Éomer's expression changed abruptly. Shadow fell over his eyes at her question. He took Éowyn's hand and led her out of the other warriors' way. "He fell."

Éowyn's eyes widened. "No!" she cried out in great distress. "Don't tell me he died! Please, tell me he didn't die!"

The king of Rohan frantically shook his head and pulled her into his arms. He knew that Éowyn cared very much for the elf prince, like a sister would a brother. Heck! _He began to love that elf like a brother too! "He's still alive, Éowyn. But he is badly injured. His eyes…"_

Éomer could not finish the sentence. It was too painful for him to even think about Legolas' fate.

So the two siblings just stood there in front of the house, holding on to each other as they prayed together for another broken being.

***********************

Faramir was there at the great door of the citadel when the King of Gondor arrived with his companions. He took one look at the unconscious form cradled in Araragorn' arms and instantly set into motion. The servants were urgently ordered to prepare a special chamber for the ailing elf, complete with healing items and such. The steward also asked for refreshments and sets of new clothing for the others. 

"Make it quick!" he emphasized firmly when some of the servants were brought struck dumb at the sight of their grimy and distraught king. Faramir himself led the way to the appointed chamber, glancing once in a while at the unresponsive Legolas. Aragorn had declined Faramir's offer to carry the elf for him, though tired as he was.

After putting Legolas on the bed, the king began to undress his friend. But his hands shook so hard with exhaustion and panic that he fumbled with the catches on Legolas' dirty bloodstained tunic. Faramir saw this and grabbed Aragorn's fingers, stilling him. "My lord, let me."

"But…"

"You are weary and injured," Faramir said softly, indicating the slight bump on Aragorn's forehead. "Go get some rest. I'll tend to him."

"I will not leave Legolas!"

"You are not doing him any good if you collapse on your face and bring more harm to yourself _and him! I'm your steward. Trust me to do my work, I beg you!"_

The king glared and started to yell out his frustration when he suddenly swayed dangerously on his feet. Elladan and Elrohir were quick to rush at their brother's sides. "Faramir is right, Estel," Elladan said, pulling Aragorn's arm to drape it over his shoulder. "You need to rest."

"Come, Estel. Let us take you to your quarters," Elrohir said next, taking Aragorn's other arm. 

The king finally nodded, albeit reluctantly. "I'll come back to check on him, later," he told Faramir. 

The steward nodded. "As you wish, my lord." 

Faramir watched silently as the twins led their brother out of the room. Then his eyes fell onto the short and stout figure standing still by the bed. "Master Gimli? Shouldn't you take respite too?"

The dwarf dismally shook his head. "I'd rather stay here and wait for him to wake up." There's a glint of warning in his eyes directed at Faramir. "And I'm _not tired. Dwarves __never get tired."_

Faramir sighed, finding not the courage to say differently. He then ordered for the servants who had brought in the needed healing supplies to leave before gesturing for the healer to start his treatment. The man, one of Lady Ioreth's apprentices, had come running from the House of Healing at Faramir's urgent call. Thoughtfully, he bent over Legolas' covered eyes before inspecting the other wound.

"Which should we tend to first?" Faramir asked quietly.

"The leg," the other man answered. "The bleeding had stopped but there are still some pieces of broken shrapnel inside the hole. We must get it all out before infection sets in."

"We have treated it as best as we could," Gimli voiced out suddenly. "But some of the pieces are too far deep for us too reach."

Faramir nodded his understanding. After washing his hands with warm water, he joined the healer in his task.

*************************

From far away, he became aware of the smell of burning wood, coming to him through the thick darkness in which he lay. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality. The smell was pleasant though and he felt its warmth, hot and dry against his flesh. The fire snapped and crackled, the peaceful sound merrily hit his eardrums.

He had been floating in a state between sleep and wakefulness, drifting between them back and forth, in and out, up and down. He sensed the people around him, the passing of time, and of gentle hands tending to him. He slept. He passed out. He dreamed. Then he would jerk awake in throes of nightmares.

Violent nightmares. Painful nightmares…. black, burning, agonizing…. frightening.

And he was incredibly thirsty, like he had had no drink for weeks. "Water," he whispered, or tried to. It felt as if his mouth was filled with cotton, and his throat filled with thorns. It hurt to speak, it hurt to move, and it hurt to even think!

 _Valar_, everything is so dark._ Confused, he tried to make sense of his surroundings. There was a comfortable mattress beneath him. A blanket was covering his body and there was a soft down pillow under his throbbing head. A host of other scents also invaded his nostrils; crush _athelas_, half boiled water, steaming mushroom soup, drying herbs. _

Elbereth help him, but his leg and eyes hurt. It hurt so badly that the pain ran down his spine and seeped into his gut, making him nauseous. _This was no dream_, he thought, touching the cloth covering his eyes. Stabbing pain lanced his skull as he moved his head to one side. _No, this was no dream at all._

It took him some time to realize that he was not alone. Someone was right there beside him. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn woke up form his light doze in the chair beside the bed as he sensed the elf stirring. When he heard the raspy sound of Legolas' voice as the prince tried to speak, the king reached over to pour a cup of water. Gently raising his friend's head, the man said, "Here. Drink this. Not too much, though, or you will get sick."

Legolas then slowly took the drink in several weak sips. Even that simple feat exhausted him. As Aragorn settled his head back onto the pillow, Legolas asked, "Where am I?"

"The citadel of Minas Tirith," Aragorn replied, smoothing the sweat soaked hair off Legolas damp forehead. "You are injured."

"H…How bad?"

Aragorn gulped nervously. _Does he remember about his eyes? "Err…quite bad."_

"How long…have I been like this?"

"You have been in this room for three days now. The battle of the Black Gate was about a week ago. Do you remember what happened?"

Legolas was silent for a long moment that Aragorn thought his friend had passed out once more. But then the elf spoke again, "How can I forget? It was a terrible battle. Did we win?"

Aragorn smiled. "Frodo and Sam have destroyed the Ring. Our diversion worked. The two hobbits managed to get to Mount Doom without further obstacles and threw the Ring into the fire. Sauron is no more."

Legolas smiled slightly. "How are the hobbits?"

"Gandalf has brought them here two days ago. Frodo was quite ill though. He had been injured in his encounter with Shelob. Both he and Sam are resting in the House of Healing. They will be fine," Aragorn explained, keeping his hold on Legolas' hand comfortingly.

"How is everyone else? How is Gimli, the twins, Éomer, and…and Jaden? They are unharmed?"

"Yes, they are well. In fact, they all can't wait to see you. But I have to turn them away, knowing how you need your rest to heal."

There was a long silence again. Aragorn watched anxiously as Legolas bit his lips, and squeezed the man's hand as tightly as he could. "Will I, Estel?" the elf suddenly spoke several moments later. "Will I heal? Will I see again?"

_So, he remembers! Aragorn's heart constricted. _How should I reply to that when I am unsure of the answer?_ _

The man glanced sadly at the newly changed bandage over Legolas' eyes. He had made the change himself only an hour ago. Faramir and the healer had done a good job in treating the prince the first time he was brought here. The burnt and puckered skin of Legolas' upper face was healing nicely, as were his singed eyebrows. His beautiful features would not be forever marred, that was for sure. Though still not fully mended, the serious injury in Legolas' thigh had stopped festering. It needed to be frequently cleansed and medicinal salve was to be applied everyday. 

But his eyes, now that was a different story. The usually bright silver orbs were now lifeless and without light, unseeing and not responding. Knowing how delicate the condition of his eyes were, they kept the bandage over them so as not to catch unwanted infection and make it even worse.

"Estel, your silence is only hurting me," Legolas said after Aragorn's long muteness. "Will I see again or not?"

The king sighed and leaned down to kiss the elf's forehead. "Honestly, Legolas, I do not know. Forgive me, but I do not know."

Legolas' lips trembled, choking on his tears of sorrow. "Then please, leave me."

Aragorn was startled. "What did you say?"

"I want to be alone. I…I want to sleep. Please, Estel. Please leave."

Aragorn stared in disbelief at his friend. He didn't want to leave the elf. He didn't want Legolas to suffer all alone by himself. _No, not like this. But Legolas had let go of his hand and turned his face away, dismissing him._

Understanding the privacy that the elf needed to express his grief, the man relented. "As you wish, Legolas. But we are never far from you. Just call and we'll come running."

From Legolas, there was no response.

TBC… 


	6. 6

**@namarie2legolas :** I think a white wolf might be cool for him as a guide dog (Wolves are so regal and handsome!), _if _Leggy gets permanently blind that is. Talking about Nara, she will be mentioned in the next chapter.****

**@Sailor Elf : Beware! Leggy is not in the mood to be cheered up! You'll understand what I mean when you read this chapter!**

**@Alkvingiel :****  Now that you've asked, I'll give you the permission to use the _manyan_ stone in your fic. Tell me when it's all finished. Oh, be sure to drink lots of fluid because this coming chapter might render you to tears!**

**@purplesmackers :**** If the Hallmark people ask me to write a movie for them, you will be invited to the set, mellon! This I promise you. And that might take thousands of years to come true!! **

**@pirate chica : Sorry. Evil is my name, torture is my game! LOL!!!**

**@Kelsi aka CrazyStar314 : Yes. There will be a story of Keldarion when Legolas goes to sea. The title is going to be 'The End'. I'm still making the plot. Might come near you on April 2004, in conjunction with the world premiere of 'Troy'. He! He!**

**@Lomiothiel :**** Go riot, girl! I'm not giving him his sight back until I've finished playing around with him!**

**@Lisseyelen aka Lady V : Hawkeye will make a very good eye for Leggy, isn't he? Great image you gave me there! But no, that's not what I have in store for him. (But Hawkeye is going to have a story of his own. I called it 'Time After Time'. It will come out sometime in December.) Have fun with that rotten party!**

**@szhismine :**** Where did you learn to shoot? A Balrog? Poor Leggy, got hit by the arrow that was meant for me! LOL!!!**

**@Menthol :**** I'm honored to be your teacher of torturing plans and devices!!**

**@Kayo :**** Here, Gollum. Here, kitty kitty. I have a truckload of fresh fishes here with me. (Gollum come running and abandon Kayo and the prisoner) Sorry, pal. Gollum is also under my control. Err…Legolas in spandex? A _very_ tight spandex? Arghh!!! (Instantly go into spontaneous combustion!!!)**

**@Vana E : I'll try to give you more EPT. Do you need blood? I have some of Leggy's in my fridge. (He is A- positive, same as mine).**

**@SilverWolf7 :** Thank you and welcome to the crazy Manyan Series!!****

**@Lucy :**** Thank you. The characters' emotion might go haywire in this chapter.**

********************************

Legolas was angry. 

Nay. Scratch that. Legolas was incredibly furious.

The hobbits had just received the brunt of his anger. Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam had scrambled out of the room in fear when Legolas screamed at them, ordering the little creatures out, cursing and swearing at them for their annoying noise. Gimli was also not spared. The dwarf had tried to engage Legolas in a conversation, but the elf only snarled back at him in reply. In the end, Gimli left the room in a huff and in an even blacker mood than his ailing friend.

Legolas had argued with Jaden, telling the elven commander in colorful languages to head back to Mirkwood and leave him there to rot. He had nearly come to blows with Éomer when their shouting match turned dangerously brutal. Even Elladan and Elrohir had gotten so frustrated with him that they never came in to see the prince except when they were completely assured that he was asleep. Gandalf had taken one intense look at the elf, narrowed his eyes and left without a word.

And Éowyn, dear gentle Éowyn, Legolas even snapped at her. But strong as she was, she snapped back at him, and they would end up yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. When Faramir tried to break them off, the steward was also shouted and cursed at.

Legolas was very angry, no doubt about it. He was angry with everyone and everything. But mostly, he was angry with himself. Aragorn instantly realized what was going on. So before any bloodshed could occur, he decided to confront the elf.

Like the previous days since he was bed-ridden a week ago, Legolas was found lying on his good side, facing towards the direction of the wall. From the uneven rises of his chest, Aragorn knew that the elf was not asleep and had sensed him entering.

"Legolas?"

"What do _you want?" the elf answered churlishly._

"I heard that you threw away the healing draught I've made for you."

"It tasted worse than orc's blood! It would only kill me!"

Aragorn shook his head in disappointment. "You wouldn't even let Éowyn change the dressing on your leg wound."

"She's a lady. She has no right touching a male's flesh that does not belong to her husband!"

The man sighed heavily. "Legolas, you wouldn't let me _or the twinschange the dressing! I'm afraid that it might get infected again!"_

"Just leave me be, Estel! Stop bugging me, all right?!"

"It's not all right! You are making everyone mad at you! Damn it! You are making _me mad at you!!" Aragorn took a deep breath to calm down. "Why are you doing this, Legolas? Why are you punishing us so?"_

"Punishing _you? Who says this is about punishing you? This is about _me_! I'm broken and defeated! And I hate this! I cannot accept this fate, Estel! I will not!"_

"If you would just let us…"

"What use am I now?" Legolas continued as if Aragorn had not spoken. "What else can I do without my sight? Weave rattan baskets and sell them to earn my living? Or parade in front of the humans and sell myself to the highest bidder?!"

"Legolas, that's not funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"Why are you so…bitter?!" Aragorn had a hard time searching for the correct word.

"_Why? Again you asked me _why_?" Legolas pointed to his covered eyes. "__This is why!! I'm blind! I'm useless! What else do you want me to be? __Happy?!"_

"You're making it hard for us to help you…"

"Then do not help! You can do nothing anyway! Just get out! Leave me alone!"

"Legolas…"

"LEAVE!!" Legolas groped for the empty mug on the table beside the bed and flung it towards Aragorn. "Get out, blast you! I don't want your pity! I don't want your help! I just want to die!"

Aragorn had easily dodged the flying missile and stood staring sadly at Legolas. This was the stubborn being that had never so easily yielded before. This was the person that used to laugh at the face of danger and peril. But the elf that the man was seeing right now was just the empty shell of his best friend. He could not see the sign of the real Legolas in there.

Legolas had turned to face the wall once more. Silent. Fuming. Trembling.

With no further words, Aragorn whirled around and walked out of the room.

"I just want to die…" came Legolas' low whisper but the man was too far away to hear.

***************************

_I have only made it worse, Aragorn thought to himself as headed downstairs after leaving Legolas' chamber. __I have triggered his fury yet again, and the mountain has become a volcano._

He shook his head again as he recalled the violent argument he had had with Legolas. The two rarely quarreled in the long years they had been friends, and it had pained him so whenever they did. And this time, the agony was nearly paralyzing. _Will I lose Legolas as easily as he lost his sight? Ai Elbereth, help me!_

So deep he was in his thought that he was late to realize of the excitement coming from the front hall until Faramir came to him. "My lord, there's someone here to see you."

"Can't you entertain whoever that is, Faramir?" Aragorn replied, pinching the bridge of his nose in weariness. "I'm afraid I'm not of the best company to receive any guests right now."

"Not even for me, Estel?"

Aragorn's head snapped up at the melodic voice. He went still for quite a long moment, blinking in astonishment at the sight in front of him. "A…Arwen?"

The beautiful daughter of Elrond glided closer forward. "Surprise?"

As his king shook his head dazedly in disbelief, Faramir smiled slightly and left the two alone. There were other unexpected guests he had to attend to. As soon as the steward had left, Aragorn rushed forward, kissed her and gathered the lovely elven lady into his arms. "Arwen! My love…"

She returned his embrace wholeheartedly, relishing this moment after they had been separated for many months. A full minute later, he pulled back and ran his eyes all over her form. "You're a sight for sore eyes! How I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too, Estel."

He frowned. "What…what are you doing here? And how…?"

"Gandalf had arrived in Rivendell with Gwaihir several days ago. He had told us of your triumph over the Darkness."

"So, that's where he went missing to!" the man exclaimed. 

"He also told us about Legolas," Arwen continued more quietly.

Aragorn gazed deeply at Arwen, wanting so much to share his worry of his friend's condition. But now that she was here, he had no idea where to start. Arwen made it easy for him. "How is he, Estel?"

He sighed and shook his head, two irritating feats that he always seemed to be doing frequently these days. "He has become…bitter." _That's the word again_, Aragorn thought, cringing inwardly. "He is not himself anymore. I fear that he is giving up."

"Is that true? Is the boy giving up?"

Aragorn was startled at that new yet recognizable voice. He didn't realize of the other's presence until it had spoken. Arwen smiled sadly. "I forgot to tell you, Estel, I came not alone."

The other elf spoke again, "You still did not answer my question. Tell me, Aragorn, is my son really giving up?"

****************************

Legolas bunched his fists against the mattress as thousands of troubling thoughts assailed his already frayed mind. He was all alone just like he had asked for, but not as his heart wanted. He craved for the company of his friends and companions but he did not want them to see him like this, not when they could clearly witness the pitiful state he was in while he could see absolutely nothing at all. He wanted to join them in their celebration of Sauron's fall, but the defeat of his own self was even greater.

And to have everyone doing everything for him was the last straw. They spooned-fed him and helped him drink, changed his bandages, cradled him off while the bed sheet was replaced with fresh ones, he was undressed and sponged down for bath before being redressed again. And he had balked when they tried to assist him with his 'private matters'. 

"I may be an invalid but I'm not a bloody puppet!" he had screamed back at Aragorn and the twins the last time they had make the attempt, sending the three of them running for cover when glass and food dishes flew towards their heads. 

_I can't live like this, Legolas repeatedly told himself. _I don't want to live like this._ Groaning, he buried his head under his arms, wishing he could chase away the humiliation and shame that was tearing his dignity asunder. _

Suddenly, the door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Go away," he said curtly. 

The presence was still there. Legolas was about to shout in ire to be left alone, but then he realized that the presence was very familiar to him. He cocked his head to one side, hoping desperately that what he was sensing was true. "Fa…father…?"

The presence did not speak but moved forward instead and sat down on the bed beside the young elf. A pair of arms pulled Legolas into a warm embrace, and the prince instantly broke down. "Father! Oh father, please help me!"

Thranduil painfully swallowed his tears as Legolas sobbed and wept in his arms. How terribly he had missed his son since that day the prince left home to relay the news of Gollum's escape. The Mirkwood king had been incredibly patient as he waited for his son's safe return, not knowing if the prince _would _surely return. He had prayed and he had hoped that Mandos had spared his youngest child from death. He had not expected that the Valar and all the gods above had other plans for him.

"I'm here, little one. Father's here," the king crooned softly to the prince, stroking his son's hair lovingly. "I'm so proud of you, my son. _So proud. I heard that you helped slay a balrog. And you have met an ent, haven't you? What was its name? __Treebeard? Hmmm, that's a story I long to hear. Will you tell me all about it?"_

Between hiccups, the prince nodded, tightening his hold on his father. Thranduil leaned down and kissed his son's temple, cradling Legolas close against his heart like he used to do when his son was still a wee bairn. "I'm here, my little Greenleaf. All will be good again."

**TBC...******


	7. 7

**@namarie2legolas :**** You want some gum? Will bubble-gum do? Of course he will name the wolf 'Wolf'. He's so uncreative!**

**@Will_gurl : Thank you! I won't give up on this story, I promise. My motto is 'It's not over till it's over'. I'll try to post new chapter everyday so you won't be waiting too long and losing the story flow. **

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : A moose with a fan on his head? Ha ha ha!!!!! Oh, wait! Here comes a fat bulldog with side mirrors sticking out of his neck, barreling straight at me!!!! And what is that in his mouth? Oh no! It's your precious ferret!!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : Be naughty and read my story when you shouldn't. Rules are meant to be broken! (Sorry about that. I'm quite rebellious sometime! He! He!)**

**@purplesmackers :**** I'll try not to be so pessimistic. So, Hallmark, here I come!!! Talented writer? Who, me? Naw….(I love it though!) Stop that. You're making me blush!**

**@LOTRFAith :**** Yes. Leggy is in denial and refusing any help. Stupid elven pride!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Hugs you too!!!!**

**@bloodkittie :**** Thranduil is going to 'knock' some sense into Legolas, all right. I mean, really 'knock' him good! You'll find out why in this chapter.**

**@tbiris :**** Thranduil didn't get yelled at? Hmmm, I don't think so…**

**@Vana E : A positive and O negative. Well, nice combination. Do you have any recipe for blood cooking? Anyway, listening to your alter egos speaking, they remind me a lot of the film 'Identity'. You are not going to kill me after this fic is finish, are you?**

**@Sailor Elf : Don't go in there, pal. He's NOT in the good mood.**

**@szhismine :**** So shoot me! I hope you won't hit Thranduil this time! Ha! Ha!**

**@Kayo :**** You hate Arwen too? Okay. No comment. LOL!!! Jack Sparrow? I have bribed him with a full tanker of rum! He's mine!!!**

**@DiamondD :**** I also fear if my mom knows how colorful her daughter's mind is! I really like Éomer. He is hot! Good luck on your exam!**

**@Lomiothiel :**** Legolas had blown his fuse somewhere! That's why he acted thus like a wounded grizzly bear! And the best features of riot are the flying Molotov Cocktails! Awesome!**

**@IrishQT :**** I used .html to upload. Oh. Beware of this chapter. Get some tissue on hand!**

**@Menthol :**** Err… yes. Love to torture Leggy.**

**@feanen :**** Thranduil _is_ a lifesaver. For now.__**

@twinlakesghrl : I'm sorry to make you so sad. So, I'm going to give you more to cry about!! Beware of this tear-jerker chapter!!!!!

***********************************

Legolas was dreaming. 

He knew it was only a dream for he could clearly see Narasene, his fiancé, smiling lovingly back at him. She was clad all in white; her dress was of the softest silk and her shawl of the sheerest material. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back almost to her hips, swept away from her fair glowing face by the kissing breeze. His royal signet ring hung by the thin golden chain she wore around her neck, and it glittered in the moonlight as she touched it with her long tapered fingers.

"Legolas…" 

He heard her melodic voice calling his name. Strange. Her pale pink lips didn't seem to move at all.

_I love you, Nara! he shouted, reaching up for her. _I love you!__

She seemed to be gliding further and further away from him.

_No! Don't go! Nara!!!_

"Legolas?"

He jerked awake instantly. Narasene's image completely vanished and everything returned to black once more. "Father?"

"Yes, son. You were talking in your sleep. Were you dreaming?"

"I…I dreamed of Nara," Legolas softly told his father as he gingerly rose himself to a sitting position.

Thranduil smiled at that. "She sends you her love."

"She stays in Rivendell?" asked the prince, half hoping that his fiancé had also come along with his father to Minas Tirith.

"She really wanted to come, but Glorfindel is not so eager to let his niece outside the realm even though the Darkness is defeated. Sauron's servants are still roaming all over Middle Earth, who mostly come from Dol Guldur, and they are getting more dangerous now because they have no leader and no purpose. They are killing at will, aimless and without direction. We even met a party of orcs on our way here. Thankfully, their strength was not as strong as ours." 

Legolas was silent for a long time before replying, "It's good that she hasn't come along with you, father. I can't bear to have her see me like this. She will be very disappointed."

Thranduil was startled. "Why do you think that way?"

"Because I'm not whole anymore! I'm blind! I will only bring her disgrace and hurt. I can't do that to her." 

Sighing, the king cupped both his son's cheeks within his palms. "Legolas, you will never be a disgrace. You are a prince, a warrior, and one of the Nine Walkers. How can you be a disgrace to us all?"

"A burden then. I'm nothing but a burden to all of you!"

"That's not true. Now stop saying this nonsense. It's not going to help."

Legolas shrugged off his father's hands and faced the other way. "Then _what_ will help me, pray tell!"

Thranduil shook his head at his son's despair. He was about to reply when knockings came at the door. "Enter."

The door opened and Éowyn walked in, her arms laden with a tray of morning meal for the patient. Faramir was right behind him, carrying a flask in one hand. Éowyn smiled and bowed slightly to the Mirkwood king. "My lord. I've brought some hot tomato soup for your son."

"His son doesn't want it, thank you very much!" Legolas said from the bed, still facing the wall.

Thranduil frowned at the prince. "_Legolas_. That's not the way to talk to a lady."

"Oh, how is it then? _Forgive me, my lady Éowyn, I have no desire to feed on the same terrible soup that I've tasted these previous awful days. Don't you have anything else edible on the menu? Is that how it is?"_

"Legolas!" The king was flabbergasted at his son's churlishness. Never had Legolas behaved so impudently before. But Éowyn only smiled as he placed the tray on the table. "You must be getting better now to have come out with such long speech, Legolas. Mostly you answered me with not more than a three syllable word."

Legolas muttered something under his breath in Sindarin. Faramir and Éowyn looked at each other as they didn't understand what he was saying, but obviously Thranduil did. "Cease that, Legolas! You are being incredibly rude!"

The prince only smirked in reply. Thranduil threw his hands up in the air in total exasperation. Éowyn almost chuckled at the king's gesture. To see such a great ruler of a powerful kingdom emit that kind of reaction was not only rare but also nearly impossible. She took the flask from Faramir and poured the content into a cup. "Lord Aragorn wants you to take this potion that he has freshly made. And you need to have it at your every meal and finish it off by the end of the day."

"Aragorn and his blasted potion can go to…"

"Legolas!!" Thranduil yelled in warning.

"I hate it! It tastes vile and smells even worse than pig waste! Curse Elrond for teaching its making to that human!"

"Stop this, Legolas! Can't you see that you're hurting everyone that cares for you?"

Legolas growled, "_See? What it is to see? I'M BLIND, REMEMBER?!"_

Long silence then. Thranduil took a deep long breath to calm down. He could feel the extreme hurt coming from his son. The king wished that he could do something to appease it. "Legolas, don't despair so. Your sight will return, but you need to let us help you to heal. So drink the potion that Aragorn had made for you."   

As if on cue, Éowyn sat down on the bed and gently placed the cup to Legolas' lips. "Here, Legolas."

The elf prince immediately exploded. "I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, BLAST YOU!" He swiped his hand and Éowyn was hit smartly on her forehead. She cried out in shocked pain as she tumbled to the floor, the cup of draught flew off her hands. 

"Éowyn!" Faramir instantly reached down and help her to her feet.

Thranduil finally lost his patience. He swung his arm and slapped his son's face. Hard.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Thranduil yelled, slapping at Legolas again. "How dare you spurn the hands that try to help you?! Haven't I taught you enough?! Have you no respect for others?!"

Legolas cried out as his father's palm landed again and again on both his cheeks. Faramir and Éowyn watched wide-eyed as Legolas scooted backwards to lean against the headboard, cowering in terror.

"Please, my lord, stop," Faramir voiced out tentatively as his heart went out to Legolas. The scene he was seeing reminded him a lot of his own father's abusive hands. Denethor favored Boromir more than him, and Faramir had always suffered the brunt of his father's anger and dissatisfaction. He had heard of Legolas' closeness with his own father and Faramir envied that. Never had he thought that the elven king would hit his own son like this, like Denethor always did to him.

"My lord, have mercy on him, please," he tried again, his arms wrapped tightly about Éowyn's trembling form. She was already crying.

But Thranduil was not finish. There was desperation in his voice as he yelled, "You are a noble prince! You have _not_ failed! Why are you like this? Why are you so weak and full of disrespect to us and yourself?! WHY?!"

The king had stopped hitting Legolas and was glaring down at the prince. "Right, then. We do it your way. You want to be alone? We'll _leave_ you alone. Don't expect us to return. You can rot in here for all I care!" 

Thranduil then turned to Faramir and Éowyn who looked extremely shock. "Leave him to his woe!" He put an arm around the Rohan lady and steered them both towards the door. Both Faramir and Éowyn started to protest, but Thranduil interjected, "We give him what he wants. If he doesn't need us, then we don't need him!"

Legolas listened with increasing horror at their retreating footsteps. _They are really leaving me?_ Then the sound of the door slamming shut hit his eardrums. _They left me! No! They can't do that!!_

He quickly scrambled over the bed and fell in a heap on the floor. Great pain shot up his injured thigh when his wound was brutally jarred by the fall, but he didn't care. "No. Don't go," he pleaded as he crawled on all fours towards the direction of the door. "Come back! I'm sorry! Don't leave me, please! Come back! Please, I'm begging you!!!" 

Legolas stretched out his arms and found the wall. _But where is the door?_ "Éowyn, I'm sorry! Father! Father, forgive me! Please, father, I beg you…Come back…please, come back…"

He collapsed there in a fitful of sobs, only a yard away from the door. Tears of despair and agony slipped through from under the cloth covering his eyes and ran down his reddened cheeks. So deep he was in his misery that he didn't realize that another presence was still in the room.

Thranduil himself was already in tears as he witnessed his son's anguish. He had pushed Éowyn and Faramir through the door but he had not followed them out. What he had said and done just now was only to strike some sense into Legolas' head but, oh, how painful the outcome was! His heart had broken to pieces when he watched in silent as Legolas crawled on his hands and knees, calling and begging for forgiveness and mercy. Thranduil couldn't take it anymore.

Legolas gasped in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm familiar embrace. "Father!!" He buried his face deeper into the king's chest, clutching desperately at Thranduil's tunic. "Forgive me, father! Please don't leave me!"

Thranduil swallowed his tears. "I would never leave you, my son."

"I was wrong to give in! I'll be strong, father, I promise! I will take the potion, every hour if you want me to! I'll do anything you say, _any_thing! Just don't leave me…I'm so scared…"  

"I know, Legolas. I know." The king kissed his son's temple and whispered words of assurance. He couldn't help but recollect the one time that Legolas had begged him in quite the same fashion. The prince was only 500 years old then and was just rescued from the Mirkwood dungeon after being lost in there for a week. Legolas had hated the dark ever since. And to think that he was going to see the black void forever was too much for the king to bear.

Thranduil placed an arm under Legolas' knees. Gently, he lifted his son off the cold floor and carried him back to the bed. Legolas refused to release his hold on his father. Cradling the prince with one arm, Thranduil reached behind him to grab the flask on the bedside table that contained the rest of the draught. One handedly, he opened the lid and placed it at Legolas' lips. "Here. Take some of this, son."

Legolas obeyed without fuss. He gulped it down almost greedily, uncaring of its foul taste and smell. When he knew that his son had taken enough, Thranduil pulled the flask away.

"I…I can finish it, father," Legolas said, slightly quivering.   

"That will be enough for now. You can take the rest of it tonight." Thranduil settled his son more comfortably in his arms. He pulled the coverlet and covered the young elf to his waist. "Sleep now, little one. Be scared no longer. I'm right here. I won't leave you." The king leaned down and planted a kiss on his son's cheek. "You are not alone."

Just outside the door in the hallway, Éowyn and Faramir were holding on to each other as they listened to Legolas' pitiful cries, begging them to return and forgive him. Éowyn almost relented and had reached for the doorknob but Faramir stopped her. "Don't. Let the king help his son. Legolas will be fine."

She looked up at him, this man that made her heart flutter, and asked softly, "Will he, Faramir? He looked so hurt…and lost."

Faramir nodded as he touched her pale cheek that was wet with tears. "Thranduil is a good father. He will never let his son be hurt and lost forever. His father's love is all that it takes to heal Legolas of his maladies, Éowyn. Trust me. I know."

Éowyn kept staring at Faramir's handsome face, searching for the real man behind all that stiff façade. There was some pain as well as longing in his clear green eyes. She knew of his troubles he had had with his own father, and she understood what he meant. "I trust you, Faramir."

After a long silence, Faramir lowered down his head and kissed her lips. She didn't resist and leaned fully against him. _This is the man_, she thought_. This is the man that Legolas had told me about that will bind my soul to his. He is the one. This is where my future and heart truly lies._

                On the other side of the door, Thranduil was gently rocking his son back to sleep as he hummed a long-time lullaby. _His sight will return, he vowed silently. _My son is going to see again and nothing will stop it! He has suffered greatly for others for too many times already! It is now his turn to receive the great mercy he has bestowed upon them!  My little Greenleaf will heal, and be damned to those who stand in the way!__

TBC… 


	8. 8

**@Kayo :**** Thank God you like Nara! And sorry for making Thranduil goes berserk! He! He! Can I do it again?**

**@Nikki1 :**** I really want to see your expression! Describe it to me!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** Dunk your head in the River Anduin to get more tears, mate! Oh, I'll go check 'Healing Guardian'! Thank you for telling!**

**@Fire Breathing Ferret : A ferret made of rubber? Ha! Ha! Wait a minute! The bulldog has just swallowed a fireball! The ferret is going to melt!!! Mwuahahaa!!!!**

**@tbiris :**** Legolas has lost it completely, I know. All that begging and pleading. Oh, even I won't dare standing in Thranduil's way now!**

**@MoroTheWolfGod :**** I will! I will! On one condition! Give me your class ring!!**

**@penny :**** Sorry for making Leggy so bratty. It won't last long.**

**@feanen :**** Of course Thranduil has a temper. Where do you think Legolas gets it from? LOL!!**

**@Menthol :**** It took practice, o my fellow student! Practice. Try talking to Legolas' poster everyday and imagine him in your total command. The words will come to you. He! He!**

**@szhismine :**** See? I told you you'd hit Thranduil instead of me!!!**

**Aranel**** of Mirkwood : Now _you_ guys are making me cry!!! Waa!!! Okay. Here are some more tissues. A whole big box of them. Keep it, in case Thranduil hit his son again. **

**@Lucy :**** I so like Charleton Heston, especially in the film 'The Ten Commandments'. Cool!**

**@Chanra :**** You got electrocuted? Thank God you're alive!**

**@Ardhe1314 : Wait for Kel's appearance in the coming prequels!**

**@namarie2legolas :**** It's National Mushroom day then (is Mushroom his name? Cute.) Hope he goes in peace.**

**@Twinlakesghrl :**** Second chappie for the day, huh? Hmm…Anyway, a post-LOTR fic is coming up after this story. I call it 'Trouble In Telcontar'. It will come out sometime at the end of October.**

*******************************

Thranduil was awakened from his light slumber by his son's deep moan. He straightened up in the big chair beside the bed and looked closely at the ailing young elf. Legolas was still sleeping, but fitfully. His face was slightly flushed and his forehead was damp with sweat.

The king touched his son's skin and flinched in alarm. _He's burning up! I thought he was getting better. What could possibly have caused this? _He instantly checked his son all over. To his dismay, he found the wound on Legolas' thigh was festering once again. _Valar__! It is not healing as it should! Something is wrong!_

The king hastily dampened a towel and wiped his son's burning face and forehead. After taking off Legolas' nightshirt, Thranduil soaked more towels and bathed the prince's fevered flesh, whispering consoling words all the while as Legolas writhed and moaned in his arms. 

"Fa..ther…" Legolas' sudden voice was just a feeble whisper.

"I'm right here, my son. It's all right. You will be fine," the king crooned back, sponging down his son's chest and shoulders.

"Too hot…"

"I know, little one. Just hold on. I'll get it down."

"Hurts…my leg…please…make it stop…"

Thranduil nearly broke down and cried right then. His heart was torn apart to see his son suffer so. Gently running his hand through Legolas' sweat-sodden hair, he said, "The wound in your thigh is festering again. I'll call for Aragorn. He will know what to do."

But when the king made a move to leave the bed, Legolas protested, "Don't leave me..."

"I won't be long, son. I'll be right back, I promise." 

Thranduil had a hard time forcing himself out the door, so reluctant he was to leave his son even for a short while. He beckoned at the guard who stood at sentinel in the hall several yards away. The man hurriedly came forward at the king's signal. "Yes, my lord?"

"Go get King Elessar. And be quick. Tell him my son's condition needs his immediate attention."

The guard blinked in uncertainty. "But, my lord, it's late in the night and King Elessar might have retired to bed…"

"Just do as I order you to do! My son's life is hanging on the balance and you want me to wait till morning?!" Thranduil almost shouted, clenching his fists. 

Gulping nervously, the guard bowed under the Mirkwood king's formidable glare. "Forgive me, my lord. I…I'll inform my king right away."

Thranduil stared until the man quickly vanished from his sight before he returned to his son.

Aragorn came rushing over a short while later, belting his flowing night robe along the way. By then, Legolas' temperature had gone up even higher. Thranduil looked up, panic flashing in his deep blue eyes. "I don't know what's wrong. He was fine this morning. It must the wound in his thigh. It's festering again."

The human king knelt down and checked his friend's injury. Blood and puss was steadily coming out of the hole. Legolas' gave a low moan at Aragorn's touch. "It is as you feared, my lord," Aragorn said grimly. "The wound has reopened. But I think that's not all. Something else is preventing this injury from closing up completely."

Thranduil closed his eyes briefly as he recalled the sorrowful scene that day. "He fell on to it this morn. He was trying to stop us from leaving him."

Aragorn had found out about that episode from Faramir. His steward had also entered behind him after being informed of Legolas' alarming condition. The king saw the deep guilt and remorse in the elder elf's eyes as Thranduil raised his gaze, but he didn't comment. He said instead, "I need your help in holding your son still, my lord. I have to purge the infected blood and puss out of the wound. I also need to investigate to find out if there are still any broken pieces of the shrapnel left in his leg."

Leaning over to have a closer look, Faramir then said softly, "The infected area is spreading. We must stop it before he loses the use of that leg and we must do it fast. We have no other choice but to cauterize the wound."

Thranduil looked extremely horrified. "C…cauterize it?" He hugged his son tighter to him, knowing that the procedure was going to cause Legolas huge amount of pain. 

"Forgive us, my lord. It has to be done." Aragorn was grimacing inwardly even as he said those words. He truly didn't want to hurt Legolas any further but they certainly had no better option. The infection would not only cause Legolas to lose his leg, it would also cost his life.

Finally, Thranduil weakly nodded. "Do it then. Make it quick, though. We must not prolong his suffering."

Faramir and Aragorn glanced knowingly at each other, and then started to get busy.  Aragorn ordered for more hot water and towels to be brought in. Faramir retrieved a clean dagger and stabbed the blade between the burning wood in the fireplace. 

Next, as Thranduil crooned assuring words to his son, Aragorn began the agonizing process of purging the blood and puss out of the wound. The Mirkwood king had to turn away from the gruesome sight but could not escape hearing Legolas' pitiful moans and whimpers. His small cries then turned to screams of agony when Aragorn probed deeper for any leftover pieces of shrapnel.

"Hold on, child. Hold on. Won't be long now," Thranduil repeated those words, again and again, into his son's ears. 

"Got it!" Aragorn suddenly exclaimed, holding aloft a small item that looked like a piece of lead, the kind that only came from the deep earth of Mordor.

"Looks like we've missed that one. No wonder his wound is not healing normally," Faramir said, looking quite guilty.

"I almost missed it myself, Faramir. I found it buried very deep, hidden beneath the thigh bone," Aragorn replied, throwing the piece into a nearby waste container.  Wiping the blood off the wound, he asked, "Is the blade ready?"

"It is, my lord." Faramir went to retrieve the dagger from the fireplace after wrapping his hand with a thick cloth before taking the hilt. Thranduil blanched when he saw the glowing blue tip of the sharp blade, blazing incredibly hot with steam emanating from it.

"Fa…ther…" Legolas trembled with deep fear when he sensed the heat.

Stroking his son's head, Thranduil blurted at the two men, "I…I don't think he can handle this."

Aragorn swallowed painfully. "I know, my lord. But he has to." The Gondor king began to look around. "Get something for him to bite on. A towel for instance."

"Here, my son. Bite on this," Thranduil told the prince. Aragorn and Faramir's eyes widened when they saw the elven king placed his own hand against Legolas' mouth. "No, my lord! We can still use other…"

"I want to share his pain!" snapped Thranduil. "That's the least I can do for him now." In much softer tone, he continued, "Bite on my hand, little one. Let me feel your pain."

With trembling lips, Legolas placed his teeth upon his father's flesh, and then he braced himself and waited. 

Faramir's heart constricted at the scene. Such a strong love and devotion ran between father and son, something the man had wished for with Denethor but never received. He felt the familiar tinge of envy and longing, as well as sympathy and sorrow for the Mirkwood royalties' plight. _If my father would do the same thing for me, I won't mind getting burned alive a hundred times over! came that thought to his head as he brought the blade closer to the wound._

"Ready?" Faramir asked. The other two nodded. Aragorn pushed down the lower part of Legolas' body to the mattress and hold him firmly there. Then Faramir lowered the blade.

Legolas' reaction was instantaneous. He jerked mightily, nearly throwing his father and Aragorn off him. As muffled scream exploded from his throat, his teeth bit deeper into Thranduil's palm, making his father wince and groan in pain.

Faramir placed the blade on the wound for several seconds as Legolas thrashed desperately, trying to dislodge the cause of his sheer agony. Thranduil and Aragorn held on to him, grimacing at the smell of burnt flesh and cringing at the prince's shrill cry. An instant later, Legolas went limp in their arms.

"He has passed out," observed Thranduil worriedly, feeling Legolas' bite on his hand grew lax. Aragorn could not respond to that. His throat felt too tight for words.

Faramir finally pulled the blade away. "It's done."

Nodding weakly, Aragorn reached for the fresh bandages and basin of cool water that the servants had brought in. "Let's rebind the wound and get his temperature down, then."

Thranduil had pulled his hand out of Legolas' mouth and was gazing down at his unconscious son in sorrow. Aragorn saw the bleeding bite marks. "My lord? May I?" he asked, gesturing at Thranduil's injured hand. The elven king looked down and seemed to be surprised to see the marks there. Wordlessly, he let Aragorn took his hand.

"His pain was great," Thranduil said softly as his other hand traced Legolas' pale cheek.

"So was yours, my lord," Faramir stated as he repeatedly wiped a damp cloth over the prince's chest.

Thranduil looked up. "Not even close, Faramir. I felt but a little of his suffering. I wish it was me who was laying there, not him."

Aragorn chuckled softly as he bound Thranduil's injured palm with a clean strip. "I don't think your son will agree to that, my lord. I fear his temper if _that happens!"_

Thranduil smiled. "Oh, yes. His short and volatile temper. How can I forget? I believe you have received most of it the whole time he has been here?"

Faramir and Aragorn looked at each other and grinned, remembering the objects and curses that Legolas had thrown upon their heads. Thranduil's smile suddenly grew dim. "I wish that the _manyan stone is still with us. Legolas needs it very badly now."_

Faramir was puzzled at this. He looked to Aragorn for explanation but the Gondor king had gone very deep in thought. 

The mention of the stone of _manya_ brought to Aragorn past memories since the time he had befriended Legolas. He knew that Legolas was born a _manyan, a mystical healer who could heal all kinds of wounds and maladies just by the touch of his hand. But that ability had been wrenched cruelly from the prince over a hundred years ago when a wicked witch had dug the magical stone out of his neck. The stone had been the source for the great gift and without it Legolas had lost his healing touch. But the stone could still be used when it was submerged in water. However, after a century later, the power of the stone had also diminished. They had to cast the stone far away into the sea before it destroyed the _manyan_ bearer instead._

Something about the _manyan_ stone had given Aragorn an idea, but he loathed speaking of it to the others until he was absolutely sure. Reaching for Legolas' hand, the man gripped it and mentally vowed, _Just like you have healed the rest of us before, I will find the way to heal you back completely, my brother. On my new kingdom, the House of Telcontar, that I swear._

**TBC…..**


	9. 9

**@Lucy :**** Telcontar is the name of the royal house established by Aragorn after the war. The elvish word means 'Strider', Aragorn's pseudonym in the north.**

**@Kayo :**** Yes, it was a revenge! He! He! A car commercial concerning LOTR? What? Where? When? Please I want to see it!!**

**@IrishQT :**** No, they didn't cut off his leg. (Though I love to do it so he can't go anywhere and have to spend the rest of his life in _my_ bed! He! He!) **

**@tbiris :**** Cauterize – the burning of the wound to stop infection and bleeding. (Learn that in a first-aid class while in campus. Yee, God! It's terrible!)**

@purplesmackers : Thank you, mellon! You are making me almost purple with pleasure now! I'm quite emotional, hence my stories are load with it.

@Lomiothiel : I think you might have seen it in the film 'Rambo', right? LOL! Poor Stallone! But don't worry. Leggy will survive this, right Leggy? 

@Nikki1 : I like your expression! LOL!!! Remind me a lot of myself when I had had too much caffeine and riding on a roller coaster at the same time!! 

@Aredhel1314 : Yes, I'm the evil Black Numenorean from Mordor! He! He! Leggy's suffering is my immense pleasure….

**@LegolasLover2003 :**** To answer your question 1 and 2 and 3, I think you need to read the previous story 'Tortured Soul' because this fic is a sequel to a long series. Most of the event in this fic is a continuity of the other. They are about 15 stories in all, and if you read from the beginning (the list is in my bio-page), all your questions will be answered. And yes, I've changed a lot of Leggy's original character. And I mean, A LOT! All that _manyan_ healer and everything. I did not fully follow the book _or_ the film because, hey, it's a Fanfiction. LOL!!! Anyway, I'm very glad you like this one and appreciate your reviews. Thank you so much!! OMG!!! You have seen 'Once Upon A Time In Mexico'? Argghh! I'm jealous! I really want to see it but the cinema in my country has not put it up yet! Grrr!! Antonio, Johnny and Enrique in one movie are just too good to resist!!**

**@Sailor Elf : Yeah, I think you can go in now. Beware, though. Leggy might throw his soiled shirt at you!**

**@Alkvingiel :**** It's now around 102 years since the stone was taken out of Legolas' neck. (Wow! How time do fly!) **

**@namarie2legolas :**** My condolence for your Mushroom. I think he's happy in his new place. In the next stories, I'll make sure Faramir will be a good father to his own kids to make up for Denethor's mistakes. Cheerio, girl.**

**@Spider Queen : I hope this series never ends too! Thank you! Your brother is in the Air Force? Cool!!! (I've dreamed to be a fighter-jet pilot ever since I saw 'Top Gun'! Stupid dreams, I know. I'm totally hopeless in physics! )**

**@szhismine :**** Take Leggy to the sea and drown him? Ha! Ha! Ha! Nice plan, there! Do it Aragorn!! Do it! Drown Leggy! Oh. 'Together Forever', hmm? Thank you, mellon! I just found the title for a vignette! Wait and see!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : The plan? What's his plan? I can't tell you! I can't tell you!**

**@HalandLeg4ever :**** Aragorn is thinking of…hmm…going fishing! He! He! Sorry. Just read this chappie and you might get the answer.**

******************************

Legolas' fever broke in the afternoon a day later. When he woke up, his father was still there sitting by the bed, faithfully watching over him. He could also feel Aragorn's presence, giving out his silent yet powerful support.

"Father?" he rasped feebly.

"Yes, son. I'm here. Feeling a bit better today, aren't you?"

Legolas smiled. "I believe so."

Aragorn reached down and placed the back of his palm on the prince's forehead. "Your temperature has returned to normal, thank the Valar."

Legolas bit his lips before replying, "I owe a lot to you for that, Estel. Thank you. And sorry for the…"

Aragorn chuckled. "No need to apologize, Legolas. I understand."

"Still, I feel like an idiot."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm afraid that you _are_ an idiot!" Thranduil exclaimed. "What made you think that we would let you bear all this alone? We all love you but you have been treating us as if we are the evils from Mordor!"

Legolas cringed as his father's voice rose higher. Aragorn grinned in amusement. _Thranduil's__ famous yelling session has just begun._

"Father?" the prince asked timidly. "Are you mad at me?"

"You bet I am!"

"My lord Thranduil!" suddenly came Éowyn's voice from the doorway. "Forgive me for asking, but why are you shouting at your son? Can't you wait until at least he has had his meal?"

Thranduil's mouth dropped open at her candor. Aragorn couldn't help it; he laughed. Even Legolas broke into a huge grin. "Peace, Éowyn," said the prince. "My father meant nothing by it. He always does that every time I land into trouble."

Éowyn nodded but did not release Thranduil from her glare. "Fine, then," she said, placing the meal tray she carried on to the bedside table. "But I suggest you take yourself elsewhere for a while, my lord. Let your son have his meal in peace."

"What?!"

Legolas dissolved into helpless chuckle. Nobody else had enough guts to speak in such a way to the great king of Mirkwood. "Father, I think you better do as Lady Éowyn says," the prince said, still smiling. "Besides, you also need your rest."

"But…"

"Lord Thranduil, _now_ I know where Legolas gets his stubborn streak and vile temper from." Éowyn reached up and kissed the elven king's cheek. "Please, seek rest for yourself. You look tired. And don't tell me differently because I can see it clearly in your eyes."

At last, Thranduil weakly smiled and nodded. "Your wish is my command, my lady." He turned back to his son and leaned down to kiss the prince's brow. "I'll be back, son. Finish your meal, you hear?"

"Don't worry, father. I will," Legolas responded. "Suddenly I feel very hungry!"

Chuckling, the elven king walked out of the room with Aragorn following to show Thranduil the grand chamber that was already prepared for him. Éowyn settled down on the bed to help Legolas with his meal.

A while later, after he had finished a full bowl of warm porridge, Legolas finally voiced out, "Éowyn?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Forgive me…for hitting you that day. I…I was a fool."

Éowyn laughed softly as she stroked his brow. "Not a fool, silly. You're hurt, and in pain. No need to apologize. Besides, I'm not made of glass, you know."

"Were you badly hurt?"

"Will you stop worrying?" Éowyn sighed in exasperation. "Well, the impact was hard enough that I saw stars for a moment. But nothing serious, believe me. Like I said, I'm tough."

Legolas chuckled. "Oh, that you are, Éowyn. That you are. I can't believe you actually sneaked into the midst of Rohan army and fought at the Pelennor Field. You are incredible, woman!"

"Why, thank you, Legolas. Such a nice compliment!" 

They both shared a warm laughter. Legolas never had a sister, but he thought he had just found one in the Rohan lady. "So, Éowyn, how do you find him?" Legolas suddenly asked.

Éowyn frowned. "_Him? Who exactly do you mean?"_

"Aw, come on, Éowyn! Don't play dumb with me! I might be blind but I can still sense your reaction to a certain man from Gondor!"

Her face reddened at that. He laughed. "Are you blushing, Éowyn?"

"Oh shut up, you wretch!" She punched him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Please don't kill me, o fair maiden! I'm just a poor blind elf!" he teased her, making her laugh. "Legolas! Stop that!"

He grasped her hand and grew sober. "Seriously, Éowyn. How is he to you?"

She lowered down her head and stared at their clutched hands. "I think…he is the one. I feel…different when I'm with him."

Legolas slowly smiled. "Then I'm glad. Have you told him?"

She chuckled nervously. "No! I don't even know where to start! But we…err…we kissed."

His smile grew wider. "Really? Well, did you enjoy it?"

"What kind of question is that?" she cried out in shock.

"You know what? That was exactly _my_ reaction when Aragorn asked me the same question after we had kissed in Edoras!"

Her eyes bulged. "You told Lord Aragorn?!"

"Yes, dear. There was never a secret between me and him."

She shrieked, "Lord, this is embarrassing! How am I going to face him?!"

"Just ignore him. Besides, you have faced him many times already."

Éowyn groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Legolas, one of these days I might accidentally kill you!"

"Éowyn? What's wrong? Why do you want to kill Legolas?" Faramir had suddenly appeared at the opened door. The steward stared at them both worriedly.

"I didn't say I will kill him, but I _might_!" she replied, glaring at the grinning elf. 

"Don't worry, Faramir. She will never kill me, especially if you tell her not to. She'll follow your _ever_y word," Legolas said, teasing her again. Éowyn's face went even redder. 

Faramir was also grinning as he understood the situation. He glanced at Éowyn and winked. "You have my word, Legolas. I can persuade her not to kill you."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Faramir. Nothing can persuade me to do anything that I don't want to…" Éowyn's words were cut short as Faramir bent over her and kissed her lips passionately. He didn't let go until they both ran out of air. Éowyn stared dazedly at him. "…except for that," she said breathlessly.

They both turned to look at Legolas when the elf broke into laughter. Before they could say anything, Legolas held up his hands and said, "Don't worry, you two! I didn't see a thing!"

Éowyn and Faramir groaned at the elf's bad pun. 

"You look better today," Faramir then observed. The man sat down on the bed beside Legolas, smiling at the obvious delight on the elf's face.

The prince chuckled. "I _feel better today." He reached again for Éowyn's hand and squeezed. "How else should I feel when I'm surrounded by those people that I love and love me in return?"_

Faramir and Éowyn gazed at each other, agreeing with the elf prince's every word. 

_Love conquers all. And it is love that beats the odds. _

************************

"Come, Éomer. Legolas has called us all to see him," Éowyn told her brother.

The new king of Rohan was quite reluctant to follow. "Not while that golden haired vile beast is wide awake! I still value my life!"

Faramir beside them chuckled as Éowyn rolled her eyes in exasperation. "The said 'beast' has sheathed his claws, you idiot! See him for yourself!" she said, pulling at her brother's hand.

"The hobbits and the dwarf are already there," Faramir helpfully added.

Éomer's eyes narrowed. "He has stopped throwing things and curses then?"

"Yes! The good old Legolas has returned."

He was still skeptical but Éomer let her sister dragged him off to Legolas' chamber. When he saw the mirth reflected on Faramir's face, the young king unexpectedly asked, "So. You have a penchant for my sister, Faramir?"

Éowyn gasped. "Éomer!"

Faramir broke up laughing. Seeing the seriousness in Éomer's gaze, he instantly sobered. "I do, my lord. I believe I'm falling in love with her."

Éowyn gasped again, her eyes widened at the man's forthright words. Éomer's sharp gaze did not waver, as if trying to look through the steward's calm demeanor. "I'm sure you won't break my sister's heart later on?"

"EOMER!!" Éowyn cried out indignantly, punching her brother's arm with enough force to make him wince.

"I wouldn't dare, my lord," Faramir replied. "She is too precious to me, the best thing that has ever happened to my life. I'll protect her with everything I have, that I swear."

Éowyn had gone misty eyed at Faramir's confession. She gazed at him with equal love in her eyes, thinking that she was only dreaming this. Her brother nodded. "Very well. I believe you. You shall have my blessings…but on several conditions."

"_Éomer…" Éowyn's voice had become threatening as she glared at her brother._

Éomer ignored her as he continued, "Stop addressing me as your lord. As we are going to become brothers, which I think that it _will_ be in the coming future, I want you to call me Éomer."

"That will be an honor…Éomer," Faramir said, smiling.

"Good. Now, the other condition…" at this, Éomer paused. The other two was quite perplexed to see his slight awkwardness.

"Yes, brother? What's the other condition?" Éowyn was curious. "You don't expect him to offer you a hundred horses in exchange for my hand, do you? If you _do_, I'll shave you bald while you sleep!"

Éomer frowned at his sister as Faramir tried hard to stifle his laughter. 

"No, of course not!" Éomer responded, a hot flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck. The other two become more baffled. Turning back to Faramir, Éomer blurted, "Princess Lothiriel is your cousin, I believe?"

 "Yes, she is. Her father and my mother are siblings." Then Faramir's eyes widened when he understood. Grinning widely now, he continued, "I will properly introduce you to her, Éomer…with my uncle's permission, of course."

Éomer seriously nodded, clearing his throat nervously. "Of course." He scowled when his sister exploded into laughter.

"Oh, this is priceless!" Éowyn gasped between a fit of giggles. "My brother has a crush on a bonny lass!"

"Shut up, you termagant! Or I will…" Éomer's words died down as they arrived at Legolas' open door. The three entered and found the elf prince laughing with the hobbits at Gimli's joke. Aragorn was sitting close beside Arwen, smiling at their friends' antics, while Elladan and Elrohir were in deep discussion with King Thranduil in one corner.

Legolas cocked his head at the newcomers' entrance. "Everyone is here then?" 

The rest of them quieted and regarded the prince with full attention.

"Good," Legolas said. He was silent for several moments before continuing. "I've asked all of you here to tell you that…I am sorry for being such a jerk these last few days. I was an idiot, or as my father put it, I still _am. You have treated me kindly but I…I've made it hard for all of you. I'm very sorry."_

Legolas could not see but he could sense them looking at one another at his heartfelt words. Then he felt two people sit on either side of him and pull him into their embrace. 

"You are already forgiven, Legolas," Éowyn said, hugging him tighter. 

"Just don't make a repeat performance of it or we will not be so merciful," Arwen said next.

"Aye. I believe Minas Tirith has a large pool that we can throw you into!" Elrohir exclaimed. 

The rest of them laughed at that, echoing Elrohir's words with their own threats should Legolas decide to behave like an irritating wounded bear again. As they waited for the dinner call, they entertained themselves by listening to funny stories told by the hobbits and the twins. Their laughter rang loud throughout the citadel, catching the interest of those who heard them.

"I have a riddle!" Merry suddenly declared. "What are the three steps to put an orc into a closet?"

"A closet?" Gimli cried out incredulously. "Are you mad?"

"Aw, come on! It's a riddle!"

"I know!" Pippin eagerly raised his hand, while Frodo and Sam were already laughing beside him. "Step one; open the door of the closet. Step two; put the orc inside. Step three; close the door. Easy!"

Merry glared at Pippin. "Of course you know! You've heard the riddle already! Now shut up while I tell the next one!" Merry turned back to the others. "Now, the second riddle. What are the _four _steps to put an _oliphaunt_ into a closet?"

"Oliphaunt?! That's even more preposterous!" Éomer frowned in disbelief. The rest of them were scratching at their heads in puzzlement. 

Legolas smiled when he caught on the joke. "I know. Step one; open the door of the closet. Step two; take the previous orc out. Step three; put the oliphaunt in. And step four; close the door. Did I get it right, Merry?"

The others around them instantly broke into laughter, while Merry shook his head. "How did you know that?"

Legolas shrugged, grinning in amusement. "Just a guess."

"That's brilliant, Merry! A good joke there!" said Aragorn and the twins, still laughing.

"Oh, but there's more!" Pippin jumped in. "Here's the next riddle!"

As their laughter finally died down, they all listened intently as Pippin started. "Aragorn here, as the new king of Gondor, wants to prepare a meal for all the animals of Middle Earth."

The said king frowned slightly. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Wait. You will know later on. Now, Aragorn calls all the animals to Minas Tirith. After much fanfare, they all come to assemble in the Pelennor Field. Everyone comes; the eagles, the birds, the snakes, the squirrels, everyone _except_ for one animal. What animal would that be?"

They went silent again, working their brain to figure out the answer as the hobbits beamed at their obvious puzzlement. A while later, a big smile broke on Legolas' face. He laughed uproariously, followed by Thranduil and the twins.

"Silly hobbits." Aragorn chuckled as he had also figured out the answer. Gimli, Faramir, Éomer and Éowyn looked at one another questioningly. "You know what animal that would be?"

"It's the oliphaunt in the closet," Arwen answered for them, also having trouble holding back her laughter. 

Then a servant entered the room. "My lords and ladies, dinner is served."

The hobbits instantly got to their feet and rushed out the door, always so keen with their mealtimes. Éomer, Faramir and the twins warmly patted Legolas's shoulders before they also walked out. 

"I'm glad to have you returned to us, my friend," Gimli said gruffly, squeezing Legolas' forearm. 

"So am I, Gimli. Thank you."

The dwarf nodded and left. 

Placing his hand on top of Legolas' head, Thranduil told his son something in Sindarin. The prince replied in the same tongue, smiling. As she and Arwen escorted the elven king to the door, Éowyn said, "We'll send your meal in a moment, Legolas."

Arwen looked at Aragorn. The king of Gondor was not making a move to leave. "Estel? Aren't you coming?"

"Go on ahead. I'll be right behind."

She smiled and closed the door behind them. Aragorn was left alone with the elf prince. _This is it, Aragorn thought, fingering the tiny round object in the inner pocket of his tunic. _

Legolas was quite disconcerted at the man's long silence. "Estel?"

"Legolas, you are my best friend, my protector, my brother," Aragorn finally said quietly. "I owe you my life a million times over."

"As do I, but what are you…"

"I could not live with myself knowing that your condition was the result of the protection I received from you. I vow to bring your sight back." Aragorn gripped the elf's shoulder. "I think, I have found the way."

TBC… 

**Yes. I know. Cliffie.**

**Again.******

**Err…Parley?**

**P/s : Everyone is still curious of Aragorn's idea? Keep on guessing!!!**


	10. 10

**@layla146 :**** BINGO! You are correct! (Orli's latest pic is your prize! Give me your e-mail add and I'll send it to you!!)**

**@twinlakesghrl :**** Oh, don't feel so unloved! I love u, girl! (Hugs you) Nara is coming, but NOT in this fic. She's busy shopping for her wedding dress at Vera Wang.**

**@LegolasLover2003 :**** Sure. Use that riddle on your friends and watch their brains scramble. My friends' did! Ha! Ha!**

**@Nikki1 :**** Replacement for _manyan_ stone it is not. You'll see.**

**@szhismine :**** Ha! Ha! (Still laughing until she drops!) Thank you, thank you! I like to make you laugh!**

**@Lomiothiel :**** Yes, girl. You got that quite right.**

@Fire Breathing Ferret : You and your fireproof ferret! Okay mate, okay! I yield! I know when to surrender! LOL! Now he's eating your PE teacher? LOL!!! (Laughs again until she has trouble breathing.)

@Sailor Elf : I like your guessing! Stone awash to shore, hmm? But nope, not exactly correct.

**@Alkvingiel :**** No, it's not the _manyan_ stone. Guess again. He! He!**

**@Stephanie Lou : I learn that riddle since I was in high school (that was ten years ago). And it's indeed very funny, especially to those who heard it the first time!**

**@Aranel of Mirkwood : You'll know Aragorn's idea today. Sorry to keep you waiting. (Do I look sorry to you? Err...nope! He! He!)**

**@Menthol :**** Hmmm…I'll think about changing my name from 'Adromir' to 'Master of Cliffies'. Yeah, I think watching ROTK trailer every hour every day might help give you some ideas on how to torture our favorite Leggy. His beauty is a sin! We must destroy it! (Sorry. Getting over-emo there. I'm jealous, okay? So there!) I'm not sure if the twins are in the trailer. But now that you have told me, I'll look even closer.**

**@MoroTheWolfGod :**** I like that idea, mate! LOL! But this is not a slash fic. He! He!**

**@miekje :**** THANK YOU for that praising list!!! You are such an angel! I love those 10 reasons! Oh, myfavorite authors are Thundera Tiger, Cassia, M.N Theis and many more! They are incredible!**

**@namarie2legolas :**** Legolas _did_ change a lot since the first fic, didn't he? Just to let you know, I believe my flaw is that I have inferiority complex. I feel that I'm not good for many things. (Yikes! I need a shrink here! ) Faramir _is_ HOT! I can't wait for the extended TTT DVD where his character is clearly and widely explained! And good luck with your ambition! Never say never, mellon!**

**@Kayo :**** I'm glad you like Eowyn and Faramir hooking up (No, you are not the only who's insane! So am I!) And yes, it's a pair of glasses! No, you're not a flamer. That's why I like you so much! **

**@purplesmackers :**** Legolas' stunned expression coming up!**

@Siamese : Angel and Spike? Good! Sent them to me! Sent them to me!! And you'll see the last of them. They'll be MINE!!!

**Did I tell you that this is the conclusion?**

************************************

"Surely you are not jesting?" Legolas finally found his voice to ask after a long tense silence.

"I wouldn't dare jest with such a serious matter, Legolas."

The elf slightly frowned. "I know how diligently you have been looking after me since I came to be this way, Estel, and I am very grateful. As you said, we do not know if my sight will return. But you never gave up feeding me the herbal potion no matter how I resisted it. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I took the draught. It gave me back my strength faster than anything…but I fear it will change nothing with my sight."

Legolas paused, unconsciously fingering the cloth wrapped over his eyes. "Every time you changed this bandage, I had hoped…I had _prayed_ that I would see light. Just a flicker is enough…but all I could see is black. Dark, pitch black."

Aragorn grasped Legolas' groping hand. "Then I'll bring you the light, my brother."

"H…how? Do you have a way?" the prince asked hesitantly, not daring to set his hope any higher than it was. Aragorn didn't answer. Wordlessly, he began to unwind the cloth off Legolas' eyes. Next, he reached down and put something on Legolas' opened palm.

"What is this?" Legolas was puzzled as he fingered the small round object. "It feels like a stone."

"Indeed it is," Aragorn replied, gazing at the green stone that Legolas was tenderly stroking. "It's the Elfstone, the stone of Ellessar that Galadriel had given to me while we took refugee in Lothlorien. Remember I told you about it?"

Legolas nodded. "She gave this to you along with your surname, Ellessar, as the mark of your identity."

"That's correct. But what I didn't tell you is that she also told me that this stone is not simply a mark or a beautiful trinket. It will also determine the right person for the throne of Gondor, the true heir of Isildur and Elendil."

Getting even more confused now, Legolas asked again, "What do you mean? You _are the rightful heir."_

"Galadriel told me, in her own words, that this stone will grant one wish of the true heir." Aragorn placed his hand over Legolas' palm, covering the stone between them. "Only _one_ very needed wish."

Silence reigned. Legolas gulped nervously. He was hopeful yet a little skeptical with this new information. "Are you certain, Estel?"

"We will lose nothing if we try."

"But…you might need the stone for something else later! I mean, if Galadriel's words are true, not that she will joke about this kind of thing, you won't have the second chance to use it again and…"

"Legolas," Aragorn cupped the elf's cheeks in both palms. "I need it _now."_

Tears were forming in Legolas' unseeing silver eyes, deeply touched he was by his friend's huge generosity. "Then do as you wish, Estel," he said around the lump in his throat. 

The man smiled and picked the green stone from Legolas' palm. He stared at it, frowning. "Now, how does this thing works?"

Legolas started to grin. "Why don't you ask the stone itself?"

Aragorn scowled back at him. "Very funny, elf." Then his face brightened. "Legolas, do you remember how the _manyan stone worked?"_

But even before Legolas could answer, the man was already headed for the bedside table and poured a glass of water. He sat back down near the prince and dropped the stone inside the glass. "Lie down, Legolas," Aragorn said, assisting his friend to lay supine on the bed. 

Legolas' eyes were opened but unfocused as he waited for Aragorn's next move in anticipation. _Will this work? Will I see again? The Elfstone is not a stone of healing like the manyan's. Will Aragorn's effort only be in vain?_

Then Aragorn began to speak. "Hearken to me, stone of Ellessar. If I am the rightful heir of Isildur son of Elendil, then you shall grant my wish. Award this water with the healing gift, for I'm in need of my brother's eyes as long as he lives."

The king placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Ready?"

Legolas slightly nodded. "Ready as you are." A short while later, several drops of cool liquid dropped into his eyes. Legolas blinked repeatedly. The water was cold, and quite stinging to his vulnerable eyes.

Aragorn then took the stone out of the water and put away the glass. After that, he waited in anxiety, staring at the slight grimace on Legolas' face. "Legolas?"

The elf did not answer, but only lay there in silent with his eyes fixed upward towards the ceiling. 

Sighing softly in defeat, Aragorn gazed sadly at the green Elfstone before putting it back inside the inner pocket of his tunic. "Well, it _was a good idea. Too bad it didn't work…"_

Legolas grabbed the man's wrist all of a sudden. Then he slowly raised himself to a sitting position and turned towards the bewildered Aragorn. The elf critically ran his eyes up and down his friend's form. "That red tunic does not suit you, King Elessar," the prince said, grinning. "You should try deep blue or dark green."

Aragorn's eyes bulged, and hastily looked down at the scarlet eveningwear he was wearing. "You can see me?"

"Yes. And if _you_ could see your face in the mirror right now…oof!!" 

With a loud cry of joy, Aragorn had abruptly snatched the elf into his arms and hugged him so tightly Legolas had trouble breathing. The man was laughing and crying at the same time, completely overwhelmed. "It works!" he exclaimed, pulling away and grinned hugely back at his friend. "It definitely works!!"

Legolas was also laughing as tears of happiness streamed down his face. "Like I said, you _are the rightful heir for the throne of Gondor, or Galadriel would have said differently."_

Aragorn was not listening though. He had jumped off the bed, shouting in delight and dancing a few jigs. Legolas laughed even harder to see his friend behaving like the young boy he had known the first time they met. "Estel, your people might doubt your sanity if they see you like this!"

"What I do behind the closed door of my private quarters does not concern them," Aragorn easily responded, grinning widely at the elf. He leaned over and embraced the elf again. "Ai Elbereth! It's good to see those silvers sparkle again, Legolas! I'm so glad!"

"All thanks to you, Estel. I owe it all to you," Legolas said softly.

The man pulled back and stared deeply into Legolas' now healed eyes. "No. You owe me nothing. Remember our oath? You watch over my back and I watch over yours."

They smiled warmly at each other, greatly relieved that Legolas' blindness was now a subject of the past.

Aragorn then bolted for the door. "I better go tell your father and the others! This is such wonderful news…"

"Estel." Legolas also stood up. "Let's go and tell them together."

Aragorn gestured at Legolas' leg. "What abut that injury?"

"It's bearable. Don't worry."

The man nodded. "Fine then." He grabbed a thick cloak from the back of a chair and draped the warm fabric over Legolas' shoulders. Aragorn looked down at the elf's bare feet. "Be sure not to catch chill, okay? You are not fully healed."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Lord Elrond!"

Aragorn chuckled. "I'm his son! Who else should I sound like?" he replied as he wrapped one arm around Legolas' waist, supporting the elf as he limped on his injured leg towards the door. 

****************************

"Pippin! That's _my potato!" Merry glared at his cousin when the other hobbit snatched the food from his plate._

"Now it's _my potato," Pippin replied through his full mouth. "You want it, come and get it!"_

Frodo and Sam looked on in amusement as Merry made a lunge for Pippin. Gimli exchanged grins with Faramir and Éomer while Éowyn stifled her laughter behind her napkin. Thranduil who sat at one end of the dining table loudly cleared his throat, his stare sharp and formidable. The two hobbits instantly froze before turning back to their plates. But underneath the table, Merry was kicking Pippin's legs. Pippin kicked back in retaliation.

Shaking his head, knowing exactly what was happening under the table, Thranduil turned once more to Elladan. "Legolas was distracted by the sea gulls, you say?"

Glancing knowingly at his twin, Elladan nodded. "Yes, on the day we were about to depart for Mordor. Ever since he has seen the sea after we came out of the Paths of the Dead, he has talked about Valinor quite frequently."

"I believe he is missing Kel," Elrohir added in a low voice even though the rest of them, except for Arwen, couldn't understand the tongue of Sindarin. 

The Mirkwood king released a soft sigh. Elrohir's words were no surprise. Thranduil also missed his eldest son greatly. Keldarion had departed for Valinor almost two years ago, yet the pain of his parting was still too fresh for comfort. "It is not yet Legolas' time to join his brother. But the pull of the sea will grow stronger in him due to the Silvan blood from his mother. A wood elf like him is not as resilient against the sea calling as a Nordor elf."

The twins nodded, fully understood what the king was saying. The twins had seen the sea a couple of times before this, but so far, they were not badly afflicted. 

Arwen reached over and placed her hand on Thranduil's. "You are afraid he will eventually follow his brother, my lord?"

Thranduil smiled sadly. "That's exactly what I fear. He is still too young, yet he has seen everything." His smile grew dim before continuing. "Now he sees nothing at all. Ai Elbereth! That boy has gone through so much that I'm afraid he will lose interest living in Middle Earth."

Picking up his fork, Thranduil began stabbing half-heartedly at the vegetable salad on his plate, putting an end to the troubling discussion. The twins and Arwen exchanged glances and followed suit, savoring the rest of their dinner in silence.

Aragorn and Legolas entered the dining hall a few minutes later, much to everyone's surprise.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?" Éowyn was perplexed. "Faramir has given orders to the servants to bring your meal up and…" her voice trailed off as she joined the others to stare in amazement at the elf prince's progress.

Thranduil's fork dropped off his hand and clattered onto his plate. His eyes widened in astonishment as his son limped steadily towards them.  Aragorn still supported his friend with one arm but the elf clearly did not need the man's guide for vision. And Legolas was smiling. The silver of his eyes was sparkling brilliantly as he gazed endlessly at his father. Thranduil was speechless, even when his son had stopped beside his seat and gingerly got down on one knee.

"Father." Legolas picked Thranduil's hand and kissed the back of his father's palm, the one he had bitten the night before. "I can see."

Thranduil, as were the others, was still in great shock and disbelief. "But…but how?"

The prince exchanged smiles with Aragorn. "I have been blessed, father, by the true heir of Elendil." 

Aragorn took the green stone out of his tunic and showed it for them all to see. 

"The Elfstone!" Frodo exclaimed, recognizing it immediately. 

"Is it a healing stone, like the stone of _manya_?" Elladan asked as he and his twin rushed near to take a closer look. The others were also mystified by it. Aragorn then told them of Galadriel's words about the stone of Ellessar the way he had told Legolas. "Looks like she is never wrong."

They instantly erupted into loud cheers of joy while Thranduil gathered Legolas tightly into his arms. "My son..." his voice came in a whisper, so happy he was with his son's sudden recovery. But then the next thing he knew, his son was snatched away from his arms as the hobbits and the dwarf mobbed the prince.

"Oh, Legolas! You can see!"

"We are so happy for you!"

"Now you have completely returned!"

Legolas laughed uproariously within the small creatures' heartfelt embrace. _Yes, I have returned_. He smiled up at his father who gazed back at him with his deep blue eyes that were suspiciously misty. _And I am here to stay. _

**************************

King Thranduil was standing at the balcony of his chamber in the citadel, staring at the vast Pelennor Field beyond. His son was equally quiet beside him. 

"Do you hear that, father?" Legolas suddenly broke the silence. "It's the seagulls. They are calling."

 The king stared hard at his son. "You already have the longing to see Valinor, Legolas?" he asked quietly.

Still gazing at the birds above, Legolas smiled. He then turned to face his father. "I have been longing to see Valinor ever since Kel has sailed away. I wonder how he is doing over there."

Thranduil also smiled. "Maybe he is also wondering how we are faring right here." 

Legolas softly sighed. "I miss him, Father."

Thranduil draped an arm around Legolas' shoulders, bringing his son closer to his side. "I miss him too, son."

They stood that way for another long silent, watching together the sky that began to darken as the sun set in the horizon. The sound of the sea gulls also started to fade.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Remember what Keldarion was like when he became afflicted by the sea longing?"

Thranduil chuckled, quite sadly. "How can I forget? His emotions had gone quite unstable. And I believe he had nearly killed you! It was very hard for him to fight the calling of the sea."

The prince turned and stared deeply into the elder elf's eyes. "And I was the cause of it all. He had gone to sea to cast away the _manyan_ stone…and brought home the affliction with him."

Thranduil shook his head. "Legolas, Legolas. Still blaming yourself, aren't you? We have talked about this before. You are not at fault!"

"I know, father. It's just that…" Legolas placed his hands on the balcony rail, sweeping his eyes over Minas Tirith at dusk. He shook his head as if to rid his mind of the melancholy. "It's a possibility that the sea will frequently call for me after this, father, for I have seen it. And it is so beautiful! All blue and endless!"

Facing Thranduil once more, Legolas continued, "But don't fear, father. Before Kel left, I had promised him not to leave you all alone in Middle Earth. The day that I will sail to Valinor is when _you_ are ready. This I swear."

Thranduil nodded and gripped his son's shoulder. No words were needed to convey his feelings. They were very clear in his eyes as he gazed proudly and lovingly at the only child he had left with him.

Knockings suddenly came at the door. At Thranduil's bade, the door swung open and Commander Jaden walked in. "My lord, your highness. The ceremony is about to begin."

The two royalties nodded at that and stepped away from the balcony.

"You have it, Jaden?" Thranduil asked the elven commander.

"Sure, my lord." Jaden grinned widely and showed them the object he had been hiding behind his back. 

Legolas instantly groaned out loud. "Not that blasted thing again!" 

The prince began to fidget when Thranduil took the crown prince's silver circlet from Jaden's hand and placed it on top of his son's head. "Stop that noise and be still," Thranduil admonished. "The ceremony of Aragorn's coronation is a very important and formal affair. As a prince, you should know better."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it!" Legolas growled, glaring down at the royal forest-green robe that his father had pushed him to wear earlier. "Great. Now I look like you!"

Thranduil frowned. "I take that as an insult."

Legolas opened his mouth to retort but Jaden immediately stepped in, still grinning. "Your highness, you look splendid! Absolutely perfect!"

The prince scowled at the commander. "If you speak the word 'splendid' again, Jaden, I swear I'll…"

"Peace, Legolas!" Thranduil had dissolved into laughter. "Come. Let's not make the others wait for us."

The three elves from Mirkwood finally left the chamber and headed towards the grand hall of Minas Tirith. Aragorn son Arathorn, heir to Isildur son of Elendil, was about to be formally crowned as the new king of Gondor. His kingdom was going to be well known as the House of Telcontar, the royal house of the Reunited Kingdom.

The prophecy had come true. The king had returned. The Darkness was defeated. Middle Earth had survived.

Overhead in the sky, the glittering lights from Elbereth and Eärendil smiled brilliantly in full glory.

**THE END.******

**Pheww****!! It's finally finished! To tell you the truth, it's one of the hardest fic I've ever written! All the details and emotions and such! I know that some of you are not happy with the way I exploited the Elfstone, but I just can't resist it!! Sorry! Still, I'm very glad and grateful to all of you who have been very supportive with all your reviews and pointers. THANK YOU!!!**

**As tradition, here are the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order : AbbiCat14; Alkvingiel; Aranel of Mirkwood**; **Aredhel314;** **bloodkittie****;** **Chanra****; Coolio02; Deana; DiamondD; Ebony Falcon; Enigma Jade; ErfeaKM; Etriel; feanen; Fire Breathing Ferret; Galadrielf; HalandLeg4ever; haDowCat; Idle mind; I-like-chicken; IrishQT; Jamie; Kayo; Kelsi; Kirsten; Lady Lenna; layla146; LegolasLover2003; Leolyn Greenleaf; Lisseyelen aka Lady V; Lomiothiel; LOTRFaith; Lucy; Manders1953; Mcat; Menthol; miekje; MoroTheWolfGod; namarie2legolas; Nikki1; penny; pirate-chica**; **purplesmackers****;** **Roper;** **RuByMoOn17; Sailor Elf; scatterbrain; Siamese; SilverWolf7; sirithiliel; Spider Queen; Stephanie Lou; szhismine; tbiris; The Balrog of Altena; Tinnuial; Tinuviel; twinlakeshgrl; Vana E; Veryawen; Wilmarin; Wilwarin; Will_gurl**

**THANK YOU, everyone!!**

**And Meagan, my beta, you've always been perfect, girl. Merci! Oh, you guys should know that Meagan has just posted a short fic about Kel and Leggy especially for me! The title is 'Of Bows And Brothers' and it is so sweet! Go search for the story under her penname ZeldaDragon! You won't be disappointed!**

**Now, for the coming attractions! 'Trouble in Telcontar' is in progress. It's a Post-LOTR. 'Torment Not The Child' is also in progress, and this one is a prequel.  I'll try to make the post in early November, but I'm not sure which one will come up first. But I'm unpredictable. I might come up with a different story altogether! Hmm… 'Thranduil's Forgotten Oath' is also about to finish. So guys, wait and see!!!!!!**

**(See? I haven't run out of 'T' yet!! Thanks to those of you who have suggested the titles to me!!!)**

**Until later, everyone!**


End file.
